Lo que los demas no notaban
by Jiannetsuke-TAK
Summary: Es un YohxAnna, en donde tambien entran en contacto con angeles, que son los de cada persona que esta en la historia.Tienen dificultades, hasta antes de que lleguen... HoroxLen levemuypocoen el ultimo capitulo...
1. capitulo unoel cambio y la confianza

FANFIC-Shaman king-YohxAnna Historia algo media rara. Sucede todo después del torneo y de más.  
Nota:  
- - Lo que dicen  
" "Lo que piensan  
/-/- cambio de lugar  
  
"Lo que los demás personas no notaban" Capitulo 1.- el cambio y la confianza  
  
Ya eran las 12 de la tarde y en la pensión Asakura, el joven Yoh todavía se encontraba dormido por que el día de ayer había llegado a las 3:30 de la madrugada, se la había pasados con sus amigos.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
-¿no cree que debería de irlo a despertar señorita Anna?- pregunto tímidamente Tamao, dirigiéndose a Anna que estaba viendo la televisión.  
  
No contesto nada ni hizo nada, Tamao sentía que Anna estaba algo rara desde ayer en la noche...pero no era una rareza para bien, si no era algo malo, pero Tamao no pudo explicar el motivo.  
  
-¿ya empezaste a hacer tus obligaciones?- Dijo Anna dirigiéndose a Tamao  
  
-eh...bueno, es que...-empezó Tamao a ponerse nerviosa  
  
-¡entonces que estas esperando!- dijo Anna muy molesta  
  
-Si Anna, ya empiezo- dijo Tamao algo asustada, nunca Anna se había dirigido de esa manera tan brusca, pero mejor se fue a limpiar la casa.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
El sol pasaba a través de la ventana y le pegaba en la cara de un joven de pelos castaños. -Uhaaaah...- este bostezo y se estiro en su futon-haaay, ¿Qué horas serán?- dijo despreocupado, se levanto estirándose un poco mas, y empezó a vestirse para poder ir a desayunar algo, cuando este se acordó del día de ayer. La reunión que tuvieron estuvo muy animosa y llena de música. Pero lo que recuerda mas es que cuando llego a la pensión no había nadie quien lo esperaba, pero se dio cuenta que eso era mejor por que no lo regañarían por la hora en que regreso a casa. /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
-¡buenos días, Annita!-dijo Yoh al llegar a donde se encontraba Anna, aunque con algo de nervios, ¿Qué tal si lo regañaban por haber llegado tan tarde? -buenos días-dijo Anna en tono seco, apagado y sin sentimiento -¿Te ocurre algo Annita?- Dijo Yoh medio preocupado por su bien y por el bien de Anna  
  
-No- dijo Anna igual que antes  
  
-¿Estas enojada por que llegue tarde?- pregunto Yoh algo triste por la manera en que respondía, sentía que Anna esta vez si era una persona fría.  
  
-No, ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?- dijo Anna, y la verdad si se notaba en su voz que no le importaba  
  
-Anna...-dijo Yoh  
  
Se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. -Yo iré- dijo Yoh mirando a Anna para ver si cambiaba de postura o si tan siquiera lo volteaba a ver. Y siguió hasta llegar a la puerta algo triste.  
  
-Hola Yoh, estábamos listos para pedirle disculpas a la bru...perdón, a Anna- dijo alegremente Horo-Horo; no había terminado de decir bruja por que Len le había dado un codazo en las costillas.  
  
-¿No te dijo algo malo?- dijo Len algo serio  
  
-¿De que hablas Len? ¡De seguro le dio un escarmiento!- dijo Horo-Horo exageradamente expresivo  
  
-Ya calmate Hoto-hoto- dijo Len medio molesto, le dolía la cabeza por que el y los demás no había dormido, así que se podría decir que Yoh fue el único suficientemente prudente del grupo, además de que le preocupaba que es lo que le haría Anna.  
  
-¿Entonces?- dijo Manta -¿te dio más entrenamiento? ¿Te castigo dejándote sin comer?  
  
-No Manta, nada de eso- dijo Yoh con su típica sonrisa, pero los demás no sabían porque, sentían que Yoh estaba ocultando algo.  
  
-¿No van a pasar?- dijo Yoh algo extrañado que no pasaran a la pensión como siempre.  
  
-Solo si nos dices que te pasa- dijo mirándolo muy de cercas Horo-Horo  
  
-No seas impertinente picos azules- le dijo Len – no es asunto nuestro, y si Yoh no quiere contarnos es por que no es necesario-dijo Len empujando a horo-Horo y patiando a Manta para que entraran a la casa y no enfadaran a Yoh mas de lo que estaban, según Len, y después de que Manta y Horo-Horo se fueran enojados a la cocina Len se quedo parado sin mirar a Yoh, le dijo  
  
-Pero, ya sabes Yoh que puedes contar con nosotros- y se fue sin decirle otra cosa.  
  
Yoh se quedo ahí, pensando si les debería decir como era la actitud de Anna, pero se dijo a si mismo: "si ellos no se dan cuenta, talvez no...pero, talvez sea diferente cuando ellos están aquí"- Yoh sonrió para si mismo y entro a la casa imaginando que Anna ya debería de estar con su actitud de siempre, y no como la de esta mañana. 

-/--/-/-/-

el capitulo que sigue esta mejor que el comienzo..asi que espero que esperen a que pase el otro capitulo des pues...


	2. capitulodosla comparacion de ayer y ho

**Fanfic-Shaman King-YohxAnna  
**es un YohxAnna aunque parece que hare sufrir un poco a los dos.

Hola -

agradesco los reviews que me han dejado hasta este dia 14 de mayo que fueron:

**Yukari:** - muchas gracias tu fuistes la primera en escribirme un review. y me alegra que te haya traido curiosidad mi fic, y ya se.. esta corto pero los demas estan mas largos( y solo como referencia, es que ya tengo escritos los capitulos que siguen hasta el quinto). Bueno, ojala que te guste el siguiente capitulo, T.T y perdoname por el final...pero veras algo en el siguiente capitulo -.

**Hikari Asakura:** wow . se que el review que escribistes es corto pero la verdad me impresiono. Es que tu eres una de las escritoras de aqui que mas me gustan como escriben, me encanta tus historias. bueno, muchas gracias y ojala continues con tus fic's cuando puedas seguirle.

**Anna-chan-Kyoyama:** Anna-chan!! amiga querida O, querida amiga, ¬¬U ok ya es demasiado, muchas gracias por decirme que deberia de empezar un fic y como resultado salio este, que bueno que te gusten aunque tu ya sepas de como sigue los otros capitulos ¬¬U. Sin tus animos que me brindas todos los dias en el salon para seguir la historia, no hubiera escrito la continuacion. Bueno, nos vemos despues Anna-chan - .

**Kiyota-chan:**la cuarta persona en escribirme muchas gracias Karen eres otra de los que lo lee y la verdad me da cura una reaccion que tuvistes...jaja solo de acordarme..pero bueno, eres otra morra que ya conoces lo que pasa despues...y una pregunta...?cuando vas a escribir el cuento que me dijistes que ibas a escribir? ¬¬u jajaja

Ahora si con el siguiente capitulo O y una suplica T.T no me maten por el final T.T (una amiga cada vez que me veia me decia asesina).

Nota:  
- - Lo que dicen  
" "Lo que piensan  
/-/- cambio de lugar 

**"Lo que los demás no notaban"**  
  
**Capitulo 2.-La comparación de ayer y hoy**  
  
Yoh sonrió para si mismo y entro a la casa imaginando que Anna ya debería de estar con su actitud como siempre, y no como había estado hace ratito... Yoh llego a la cocina, lo que vio hizo que quedara algo extrañado, Len, Horo-Horo y Manta parecían enojados, no hablaban y de la nada empezaron a ver a Anna con tipo mirada asesina, cuando Yoh miro esas miradas se acerco a ellos  
  
-¿!Por que se le quedan mirando así que les hizo ella pa...- no pudo terminar de hablar por que había recibido una mesa en la cabeza que lo dejo tirado en el piso.  
  
-¡Les dije que guardaran silencio!, que no saben hacer nada bien, primero me traen el té mal hecho, luego las galletas mas horrendas que haya probado, vienen aquí como si fuera su propia casa...- y Anna siguió protestando sin quitar la mirada del televisor. Manta aprovechando que estaba Anna hablando les hizo señas a Len y a Horo- Horo que se fueran para el pasillo y llevarse a Yoh por que estaba inconsciente.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
-¡Yoh, Yoh, Yoh!- Escuchaba a un muchacho gritar su nombre, era Manta quien gritaba-Yoh despierta, por favor, despierta, ¡¡Anna nos quiere matar!!- y no era exageración de Manta, parece que Anna estaba viendo como Len y Horo-Horo con posesión de objetos, se defendían de 2 demonios, uno azul y otro rojo, es quitando los golpes que lanzaban de un lado a otro pero mas brincando muy alto por que no querían hacer daño a Anna y a Manta e Yoh que estaban algo cercas del lugar en el que peleaban. Yoh ya estaba despertándose, pero no quería, no quería ver como estaba Anna en ese momento, solo de acordarse le daba ganas de llorar, y mas por acordarse de lo que paso antes de que se fuera con sus amigos...de acordarse de cómo se había acercado un poco mas a Anna...  
  
/- /- /- /- **-/Flash back-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-**

Todos estaban comiendo almuerzo con gran felicidad, todos reunidos, animosos y con la alegría de siempre. Los muchachos estaban planeando salir a un lugar, por que desde hace mucho tiempo que no estaban solo los hombres reunidos; con eso Pilita se ofendió y se fue a su cuarto, sin antes reclamarle a su hermano. -¿! Cómo es que desprecian estar con nosotras!?- grito a Horo-Horo, se notaba enfadada-Todo lo que hacemos por ustedes, todo lo que soportamos y mas por que son mas hombres que mujeres, ¿esta es manera de agradecernos?- Pilika se dirigió a la puerta y sin mirar a nadie dijo- Ah!, se me olvido decirte hermanito que te pondré en entrenamiento, uno mas pesado que todos los demás- y se fue. Horo-Horo se quedo pasmado, y todos los demás, menos Anna, con una gota en la frente.  
  
-No se vale, es injusto- grito Horo-Horo- Yo no hice nada en contra de ella-  
  
-jijiji -U no te preocupes Horo-Horo, se le pasara después- dijo Yoh  
  
-No se por que se molesta por algo tan simple- se escucho decir a Anna, todos voltearon a verla-¿Qué?, ¿no puedo decir nada o que?, además llegaran temprano-dijo Anna como si nada  
  
-Claro Annita, llegare temprano- dijo Yoh con su sonrisa  
  
-entonces si te dejo ir- dijo Anna provocando que Yoh se pusiera nervioso  
  
"¿Que tal si llego tarde?"-pensó Yoh  
  
"Si Yoh se atreve a llegar tarde no dejo que entre a la casa"-pensó Anna- "Que duerma en el patio", pero al pensar eso voltio a verlo con su dulce sonrisa y Anna sonrió en su interior-"Mejor solo le doy mas tiempo de entrenamiento, no quisiera que le sucediera algo"  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/- (nota: continua en flash back solo que es diferente hora)  
  
Ya era hora en la que todos se habían ido al boliche, menos Yoh que se había quedado algo dormido, éste se cambio de ropa y estaba apunto de salir, cuando se dio cuneta, de alguna manera, que Anna estaba sola viendo televisión y fue para decirle que ya se iba.  
  
-Annita ya me voy- dijo Yoh entrando al cuarto donde estaba Anna-¿No quieres que te traiga algo?- pregunto inocentemente.  
  
Anna se sentó en el lugar que estaba acostada antes y vio a Yoh, Yoh sonrió y se sentó enfrente de Anna  
  
-¿Sólo venistes para preguntarme eso?-dijo Anna con algo de sospecha  
  
-Eh?- dijo Yoh inocentemente  
  
Anna cerró los ojos y voltio la cabeza "hay Yoh, como eres"  
  
-Entonces, ¿no quieres nada?- dijo Yoh tratando de ver mejor la cara de Anna  
  
Anna levanto su cara y dijo muy firme -Si, quiero que me traigas unas galletas y...-Anna no pudo terminar de decirle que más quería por que se quedo pasmada cuando sintió un beso en su mejilla de Yoh, pero tan rápido como ocurrió Yoh trato de escapar de Anna para que no lo golpeara.  
  
-¡Yoh!-grito Anna muy roja como jitomate y algo sorprendida todavía.  
  
-¡Nos vemos depuse Annita!- Anna escucho que grito Yoh desde la puerta cuando ya iba saliendo  
  
-Me las pagaras Yoh Asakura- dijo Anna muy sonrojada  
  
-mjijijiji- era la risita de Tamao que había visto como Yoh había besado en la mejilla a Anna  
  
-¿Y tu de que te ríes?- dijo Anna a mas roja no poder, y mejor se acostó y decidió ver tele pero sus sentimientos se habían quedado en como Yoh se las había ingeniado para poderle darle ese beso.  
  
** /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Fin del flash back-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-Yoh por favor despierta-Manta seguía insistiendo  
  
Yoh por fin se levanto y pudo ver a Len y Horo-Horo tratando de golpear a los 2 monstruos por el aire... Pero entonces vio a Anna y se sintió mal, la expresión de su cara reflejaba odio... Yoh no hizo nada solo se quedo viendo  
  
-¡Yoh por favor!, ¡has entrar en razón a Anna!- escucho que Len le gritaba.  
  
Yoh se quedo viendo a Anna y lo que ocurrió después fue lo peor que pudo ver en toda su vida, eso es lo que pensó.  
  
Anna voltio a su derecha y se asombro, había un tipo con una gabardina y sombrero que no se notaba su rostro y tiro como un tipo de cuchillo a Anna justo en el corazón, al recibirlo Anna cayo hincada. La pelea se detuvo y todos fueron corriendo hacia Anna.  
  
-¡Annaaaaaa!- grito Yoh-¡Anna!-  
  
Fue uno de los primeros en llegar sostuvo a Anna en sus brazos. El cuchillo le había atravesado el corazón.  
  
-¡Anna!-dijeron Len, Horo-Horo y Manta.  
  
Anna estaba gravemente herida salía sangre y nadie podía moverse.  
  
-Annita-dejo salir Yoh entre llanto  
  
-¡Déjame en paz basura!-dijo Anna y después callo su cuerpo inerte en los brazos de Yoh.  
  
Anna había dejado de existir...

------Continuara...

Por eso les pedia que no me maten... pero bueno,

Aviso medio importante: 

Los capitulos se subiran cada semana, aunque tal vez no sepa cuando exactamente.

algunas dudas que tengan sobre algo que no entendieron de lo que narraba pueden preguntarme, ah! y si quieren matarme por el "asesinato" no los culpare T.T, aunque es mejor que se esperen hasta la semana que viene...

Y si quieren que ponga otras parejas lo pondre...aunque en la escuela unas amigas me estan obligando a poner un LenxPilika y Horo-HoroxTamao T.T, no es que no me gusten...pero es que no estoy tan familiarisada con esa idea, por eso empezare a leer fic's de eso...

Adios nos vemos


	3. CapitulotresAnna?

**FANFIC-Shaman King-YohxAnna**

Hola otra vez...aqui para poder decirles lo que siguio despues de la terribleeeee y horible muerte de Anna....o es...bueno ustedes veran, se que se queraran con dudas y los malo es que ni en el septimo capitulo que llevo escrito en mi cuaderno eh aclarado algunas cosas, asi que me tendran que perdonar...pero bueno...no me olvidare despues de ponerlo.

agradesco los nuevos reviews ;) me alegran verlos...

**Anna-chan-Kyoyama:** gracias por ponerlo ese dia que no fui a la escuela, neta me psentia horrible...pero bueno.

**Jacqueline:** yo ya te medio dije lo que pensaba ¬¬U eso creo pero bueno...ojala te guste el capitulo...y no te preocupes creo que no pondre las parejas que dije que iba a poner...me convensistes, aunque paresca lo contrario en otras partes ¬¬U pero entenderan despues.

**paloma-Asakura, Yukari y a Hikari Asakura** les agradesco mucho los reviews y que bueno que dos de ustedes no se hubieran enojado tanto jiji

Nota:  
- - Lo que dicen  
" "Lo que piensan  
/-/- cambio de lugar  
  
**"Lo que los demás no notaban"  
  
Capitulo 3.- ¿Anna?**  
  
Anna estaba gravemente herida, salía sangre y nadie podía moverse de la impresión.  
  
-Annita-dejo salir Yoh entre llanto  
  
-¡Déjame en paz basura!- dijo Anna mirándolo con desprecio y después hizo un gesto de dolor...y después callo inerte en los brazos de Yoh.  
  
Anna había dejado de existir... ¿o no?  
  
Después de unos minutos  
  
-Eh...Yoh- empezó a decir Len- Es que mira a Anna-  
  
-¡No!-Grito Yoh sin ver a Anna que se encontraba en sus brazos- No quiero verla como sufrió, como es que no la pude defender, ¡como es que la deje...-  
  
-Levanta la cara sonso- le pego Horo-Horo eh hizo que levantara la vista.  
  
-O.o?? ¿Y Anna?- se quedo pasmado secándose las lagrimas que habían recorrido sus mejillas. Yoh solo veía como lucecitas que brillaban en donde estaba Anna; se juntaron y después salieron disparados a gran velocidad por donde se había ido el que la ataco.  
  
-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- dijo Len sin poder creer lo que vio  
  
-Eso mismo es lo que les pregunto a ustedes, solo me voy a comprar comida para que hagan de comer y media casa esta destruida- se escucho decir a una persona a un lado de Yoh que lo veía algo molesta, pero también con otro sentimiento que no podían definir bien cualquier persona.  
  
Len, Horo-Horo y Manta se quedaron boquiabiertos a ver a Anna como siempre, molesta por el escándalo. ¬¬u aunque no enojarse mucho como matarlos; pero Yoh era otra cosa, se le salio una lagrima que seco rápidamente y se le acercaba a Anna lentamente.  
  
-Anna, ¿desde cuando te fuiste?-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de felicidad; ya estaba frente a frente con Anna, Yoh le sonrió dulcemente eh iba a alzar su mano para poder acariciar su rostro, pero Anna al sentirse muy cercas a Yoh; de sospechar de lo que pretendía y por otro motivo... le dio una cachetada.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?- se quejo Anna retirándose de donde estaba para ir a la cocina-Primero no te levantas, no me haces desayuno, ¿y quieres que te lo perdone?...-  
  
Después de que Anna no se encontraba a la vista, Yoh empezó a sonreír y luego a reír de tanta alegría que sentía, aunque los otros 3 se estaban asustando, parecía un maniático.  
  
-¡Esa si es Anna, ella es Anna!-decía Yoh medio saltando y sonriendo mas, lo que provoco una gota general-¡Esa si es mi Annita!-  
  
-Lo siento mucho ser yo el que te baje de tu nube- dijo Manta algo preocupado-¿pero no te acuerdas de la "Anna" que estaba aquí hace un rato? ¿La que nos quería matar?-  
  
-¡No me importa!- grito alegremente Yoh-Solo me importa de que Anna este conmigo, sana y salva-  
  
-¡Pero Yoh, no te das cuenta de que talvez en un descuido esa cosa o persona o lo que sea, venga otra vez y trate de matarnos!- dijo Manta  
  
-No, mientras Annita este bien, no me importa lo que pase conmigo-dijo Yoh  
  
-¡Yoh, por favor, hazme caso!-grito Manta perdiendo la paciencia-¡¿Que tal si te digo que a la otra trate de matar a Anna y logre su objetivo?!-  
  
Esto dio en el clavo, Yoh dejo de sonreír y se le quedo viendo a Manta, como queriendo olvidar lo que dijo.  
  
-Manta tiene razón Yoh- dijo Len acercándose a Yoh-¿Qué tal si esta vez va por Anna por que esa criatura no puedes estar en el mismo lugar que Anna y la mande a matar o algo parecido?-  
  
-Pero me podrías decir algo, aleta de tiburón, ¿Cómo es que nos vamos a enterar que éra en realidad esa tal "Anna"? si no nos dijo nada de nada...bueno...no nos dijo nada que nos podría ayudar a investigar-Dijo Horo- Horo, Len se voltio para reclamarle...  
  
-¿Y quien habrá sido el maldito que quería lastimar a Anna?-se escucho decir a Yoh con mucho odio, algo que hizo que los demás se quedaran viendo preocupados por Yoh.  
  
-¿Alguien trato de matarla?-pregunto Manta gritando  
  
-¿No fue ella la que se mato?-pregunto Horo-Horo  
  
-¡Claro que no!- dijo Yoh- alguien le aventó el cuchillo, desde ese lugar- dijo señalando el lugar donde vio a alguien con una gabardina y sombrero que no dejaba ver su rostro, ni su aspecto físico.  
  
-Tenemos que ir con Anna-dijo Len-para ver si vio algo sospechoso antes de que se fuera-  
  
-¡Pero no entiendo!-Grito Horo-Horo- la dizque "Annamaniatica-asesina", ¿Qué paso? ¿Se mato o la mataron? ¿A dónde desapareció? ¿Era humana?...¿Fue real?-  
  
-¡Claro que fue real cabeza de alcornoque!-dijo Len molesto-¡no escuchaste a la verdadera Anna que se dio cuenta del escándalo que hicimos!-  
  
-Y no creo que haya sido humana...-dijo Manta-A donde desapareció...mucho menos sabemos-  
  
-Y fue alguien que trato de matar a la verdadera Anna-dijo Yoh  
  
-¿Estas seguro que querían matar a la verdadera Anna?- dijo Manta y de esa manera se formularon otra pregunta que talvez no tendría respuesta alguna- Pero no podemos aclarar nada si no le preguntamos a Anna si vio algo sospechoso, vamos a preguntarle-termino este entrando a la casa.  
  
Los tres muchachos entraron mucho atrás de los pasos de Manta esperando que Anna no se molestara o algo, por las preguntas que sonarían extrañas y los tomaría por locos y ponerle mas entrenamiento a Yoh por pensar que le falta por su rara actitud.  
  
-Eh...Anna...-empezó a decir Manta al llegar al cuarto donde ella estaba viendo televisión-¿No vistes o sentiste algo raro en la casa antes de que...salieras?-  
  
Anna estaba viendo la tele, no contesto nada hasta que estuvieran los anuncios, se sentó y le dio la cara a Manta  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Anna-¿Ocurrió algo que no supe?-pregunto, aunque la segunda pregunta algo mas seria.  
  
Ninguno de los muchachos se atrevieron a preguntarle nada mas, si ella no decía nada, y no sintió nada, es que no pasó nada.  
  
-No paso nada Annita-dijo Yoh con su sonrisa-Sólo queríamos saber para que te pueda cuidar mejor-  
  
Anna agacho la vista y dijo algo que no se alcanzo a escucharse, pero Yoh sonrió por que él entendió lo que quería decir.  
  
-Bueno, no importa ya Annita- dijo Yoh satisfecho con saber que Anna había querido decir gracias y que se medio sonrojo...como siempre-Vamonos-  
  
-Pero Yoh...-empezó Len  
  
-Nosotros investigaremos Len-dijo Yoh sonriendo y saliendo del cuarto. Los otros 3 muchachos no tuvieron otra opción más que seguirlo.  
  
-"lo siento Yoh, no podré decirte"-pensaba Anna tristemente-"No quiero que sepas lo que hice, por que es lo peor que te eh querido hacer"- y Anna cerro los ojos para no dejar que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y recorrieran sus mejillas, para no acordarse...  
  
-------------------------------------- --------------------

bueno adios tengo prisa nos veremos despues.....


	4. Capitulo4Anna y una presencia extrana

FANFIC-Shaman King-YohxAnna

Hola otras vez..creo que un poco mas temprano que lo normal y se le pudiera decir...es que le pregunte a mi amiga Paulina si queria que pusiera el siguiente capitulo por que apenas estaba comensando y lo puse jiji. me tengo que disculpar con las personas que lean esto (si es que hay) perdonenme por hacer la historia confusa...pero les prometo y les aviso que todo se va aclarando al pasar los capitulos...

agradesco los reviews de

**Anna-chan-kyouyama:** suerte con tu fic!!!

**Kiyota-chan:**karen amiga que bueno que se te dio la gana poner otra vez la compu - jijiji!!!

**Jacqueline**: T.T perdoooooname....se que lo hice mas confuso...deberas perdoname, pero es que esta es mi manera de redactar y escribirlas cosas...

bueno ahora los dejo con el siguiente capitulo...ademas perdonenme que no pude agradecer los reviews en el otro capitulo por que handaba apurada por que mi hermano llego a la casa y me vio con una mirada asesina cuando me vio que estaba conectada...creo que iba a utilizar la ciompu (o es que estaba otra amiga medio dormida en su cama) pero bueno...

Nota:  
- - Lo que dicen  
" "Lo que piensan  
/-/- cambio de lugar "Lo que los demás no notaban"  
  
**Capitulo 4.-Anna y una presencia extraña**  
  
"lo siento Yoh, no podré decirte"-pensaba tristemente Anna-"no quiero que sepas lo que hice, por que es lo peor que te eh querido hacer"-y ella cerro los ojos para no dejar que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y recorrieran sus mejillas, para no acordarse de lo que cierta criatura tomara una decisión obligada. Pero decidió obligarlo a que se olvidara de que ella decidió eso...ya no se volvería a dejar engañar y no dejaría su vida. Anna decidió olvidarse de eso y seguir su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
-¡Yoh!-grito Anna-Yoh espera, ven un segundo por favor- se escuchaban los pasos apresurados y luego la puerta abrirse rápidamente.  
  
-¿Se te ofrece algo Annita?-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa  
  
-¿Cómo va la comida?-dijo Anna volteándose a ver la reacción de su prometido-Me imagino que ya ha de estar apunto de servirse, ¿o me equivoco?-  
  
Yoh empezó a reírse...aunque son una risa nerviosa, se le olvido completamente todo sobre la comida, (a quien no, ¿por todo eso de que "Anna" murió?)  
  
-No Annita-dijo Yoh muy nervioso-todavía no esta-  
  
-Bueno, mas les vale que sea una comida deliciosa-dijo Anna mirándolo a los ojos  
  
-Anna...-dijo Yoh  
  
-Y que este en menos de una hora- dijo Anna-¿Qué paso Yoh que me querías decir?-  
  
-Eh..."¿Cómo le digo?"-Yoh empezó a reírse un poco nervioso- Hoy esta muy linda como siempre mi querida Annita- al decir esto le mostró a Anna la sonrisa que tenia solo para ella. Anna bajo la vista y se sintió un poco ruborizada, pero...también pudo sentir otra cosa que se acercaba...Anna se puso de pie, todavía con algo de rubor en sus mejillas y se puso enfrente de Yoh y puso sus manos en los hombros de Yoh.  
  
-"¿Me quiere besar?"-pensó Yoh eh hizo que empezara a reírse algo nerviosito  
  
-Ve ha hacer la comida-dijo Anna con mucha seriedad-Y que nadie venga a buscarme hasta que todo este listo, ¿si Yoh?, por favor ve- Anna termino volteando a Yoh para que saliera del cuarto  
  
-"Ah...no me beso T-T -pensó Yoh con resignación-¡Esta bien Annita, les diré a todos que nadie te venga a molestar!-dijo Yoh a Anna y luego se fue hacia la cocina.  
  
Anna cerró la puerta y se quedo unos segundos con la mano en la puerta y la mirada perdida, hasta que se puso derecha y voltio.  
  
-Pensé que no me volverías a buscar-dijo Anna muy seria, ha la presencia que había sentido llegar. 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
-Anna esta mintiendo-dijo Len con una mirada enojada-Lo se esta mintiendo, ella ha de saber que es lo que paso-  
  
-Usa tu cerebro, no tu aleta para pensar- dijo Horo-Horo haciendo que Len mandara un golpe pero Horo-Horo pudo medio esquivarlo-¿Por qué Anna escondería algo como eso?-  
  
-Horo-Horo tiene razón-dijo Manta-¬¬U Aunque eso suene algo raro, Anna parece que no quisiera que estuviéramos en peligro, Anna no nos mentiría en algo así-  
  
-¡Anna nos esta mintiendo!-dijo Len  
  
-¿Lo puedes comprobar?- dijo Manta algo molesto  
  
-Lo voy a comprobar- dijo Len parándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para salir, pero Yoh acababa de llegar y estaba en la entrada.  
  
-Hola --dijo Yoh-Anna dijo que no molestaran tanto, pero de eso no se preocupen, nadamas no entren al mismo cuarto en que esta, solo cuando ya este la comida - -  
  
-¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan feliz cuando vistes que atacaron a Anna o Anna se ataco?-dijo Len molesto  
  
-ya les dije, esa persona o cosa no era Anna, como lo habrán notado U.ú- dijo Yoh- Además la atacaron, yo pude ver mejor por que estaba cercas, ustedes estaban arriba tratando de que no los atacaran y no pusieron mucha atención en Anna, y Manta no vio bien por que estaba ocupado tratando de que me levantara. Así que yo pude ver como estaba el que ataco, como la atacó y como llego el cuchillo a la media copia de Anna-  
  
-ya se, ya se, ya lo se Yoh-dijo Len-Solo que me impresiona que no te haya conmocionado haber visto que mataran a Anna-  
  
-¿Te conmociono a ti? .- dijo Yoh con mirada inocente y curiosa.  
  
Todos se quedaron callados para escucharlo, pero parece que solo se estaba poniendo enojado, pero no decía nada, solo bajo la mirada, hasta que por fin dijo algo entre dientes.  
  
-¡Claro que me conmovió!-dijo Len-Ella también es mi amiga y la trato como tal, con respeto la trato por que con respeto se le debe de tratar, es mi amiga como ustedes son mis amigos-  
  
-Yo también la trato como mi amiga-dijo Manta-por que la considero mi amiga, aunque es como es, la acepto y la respeto-  
  
-¿Saben?-dijo Horo-Horo-Yo pensaba que Anna era una de las personas que tienen el peor carácter de todos, pero ahora que conocí a esa "tal Anna", T- T Que bueno que Anna no es así...yo también sentí horrible al ver a Anna sin vida-  
  
-Wow! #O#-expreso Yoh- O.o yo nunca imagine que ustedes la querían tanto como yo-  
  
Lo que dijo provoco una gota general.  
  
-Eh...Yoh-empezó Manta con una risita-creo que no la queremos tanto como tu-  
  
-Si compañero-dijo Horo-Horo-nosotros no la amamos, nosotros la queremos como amiga, no como prometida, TT aunque como quisiera tener una prometida-  
  
-¡TT Yo también aprecio a la señorita Anna y yo también quisiera tener a una prometida!-dijo Ryu  
  
-Aaaaaah!-gritaron Manta y Horo-Horo  
  
-¡Hola!--dijo Yoh  
  
Len voltio a verlo y después le dijo –Hola-  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Ryu?-pregunto Manta  
  
-Eh estado esperando que me abran la puerta hace tiempo-dijo Ryu-Así que decidi entrar para ver si estaba alguien. Si había alguien pero estaban ocupados, ustedes hablando de la señorita Anna y la señorita Anna con un fantasma o un ser poderoso-  
  
-¡¿Qué?! O.o??-gritaron Yoh, Manta, Len y Horo-Horo.  
  
-¿Por qué se sorprenden?-pregunto Ryu  
  
-¡Como es que esta un fantasma o algo!-Dijo Len  
  
-Ella es una sacerdotisa- dijo Manta-¿Es raro que ella este con un fantasma?-  
  
- Manta tiene razón-dijo Yoh-no debería de ser muy extraño-  
  
-no me importa yo iré- dijo Len  
  
-Pero Anna dijo que no fuéramos hasta que ya estuviera la comida U- dijo Yoh  
  
-No se preocupe don Yoh-Dijo Ryu- la verdad es que fue mucho tiempo en el que tuve que esperar, además estuve ocupado haciendo la comida, así que ya pueden ir a avisarle a la señorita Anna-  
  
-Gracias RyuT-T-dijo Yoh-eres un buen amigo-  
  
-Bueno-dijo Len-yo voy a ir con Anna-  
  
Nadie pudo pararlo, fue corriendo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Anna, mediante se iba acercando, sentía una presencia poderosa, pero era una presencia pura, no maligna. Llego a la puerta y puso la mano en la puerta, como para poder sentir mejor la energía, y podía medio escuchar murmullos. Una presencia era de Anna...pero la otra no la reconocía, era nueva...aunque la verdad, Len sentía que ese tipo de energía ya la había sentido de alguna manera.  
  
-Anna...-murmuro Len  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------------------

si tienen dudas en cosas que digo o me quieren preguntar a que quiero referirme a ciertas expresione preguntenme - aunque se que ustedes saben...

se que tendran muchas dudas...por lo de la historia tratare de escribir mas rapido en el cuaderno y despues pasarlo a la computadora para llevar parejo las cosas...

Espero verlos despues....

ah! y debo decir que rodrigo es mi amigo imaginario....

;) es algo del capitulo que sigue...(lo se...soy esquizofrenica)

bye-adios-arios-mattane(o como se diga) y alguien me corrige en eso se lo agradecere...a y debo decir que acepto reviews anonimos, para las personas que no sabia...y no dejan review por que piensan que es solo para los que estan inscritos.

ahora si ya me voy adios


	5. Capitulo5El angel de Anna

FANFIC-Shaman King-YohxAnna  
Nota:  
- ...-Lo que dicen  
"..."Lo que piensan  
/-/- cambio de lugar

**"Lo que los demás no notaban"**

Capitulo 5.-El ángel de Anna  
  
-Quería hablar contigo en persona querida Anna-dijo una voz masculina que daba tranquilidad con solo escucharla.  
  
-te seré sincera Rodrigo-dijo Anna algo triste-No quería seguir viendo como era la vida de todos si yo no hubiera nacido...es algo que yo no me hubiera imaginado...además...de cómo...son sus...actitudes-Anna quito la vista de la persona que la acompañaba y se agacho para sentarse, no le importaba si la escuchaban llorar, no aguanto mas de lo que ya había aguantado. Anna dejo salir sus lagrimas sin control alguno estaba desahogándose de todo lo que había experimentado. Rodrigo se deslizo volando hasta acercarse a Anna y envolverla en un abrazo. Rodrigo no era una persona, era un espíritu, pero no un espíritu humano, en resumen: Rodrigo era un ángel, un ángel guardián de Anna que quería hablar con ella y enseñarles algo por lo que había dicho hace tiempo atrás...  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Flash Back-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
** De lo que paso la noche en la que Yoh no llegaba**  
  
-Son las 11:00 de la noche- dijo Tamao algo preocupada- ¿Les habrá pasado algo?...  
  
-¡Claro que no!, Solo son unos irresponsables que no les interesa si nos dejan preocupadas velando por ellos o ¡lo que sea!- dijo enojada Pilika  
  
-no se preocupen por ellos- dijo Anna  
  
-Yo no me estoy preocupando- dijo Pilika cruzando los brazos  
  
-Eh...si-dijo Anna-Lo mas seguro es que hayan perdido la noción del tiempo y no tardaran en darse cuenta y vendrán-  
  
-en la otra ocasión en que salieron regresaron alrededor de esta hora, ¿no?- mencionó Tamao  
  
-Tienes razón Tamao- Dijo Pilika- Además nosotras podríamos estar haciendo otra cosa que no sea esperarlos, como platicar de como te ha ido con Yoh, Anna-dijo picadamente dirigiéndose a Anna-  
  
-Parece que va bien todo, ¿no es así Anna?-dijo Tamao recordando el beso que Yoh le dio en la mejilla a Anna  
  
Anna entre una mezcla de enojo y pena en su pensamiento  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices Tamao?-dijo Pilika entusiasmada y con mucha curiosidad  
  
Tamao volteo a ver a Anna, la cual estaba como en shock por el tema "¿Cómo se atreven?" pensaba Anna repetitivamente; después Tamao al ver que Anna no estaba muy enojada le empezó a contar lo que sucedió a Pilika. Después que le dijo que le dio el beso, Pilika empezó a decir-¡Que tierno! ¡Que lindo!-  
  
-Pero duro poco porque, bueno, ya sabes, si se quedaba mucho tiempo, corría el riesgo que Anna le golpeara o lo regañara por tal atrevimiento, pero Anna estaba roja de toda la cara-dijo Tamao sonriendo  
  
-Anna, ¿Por qué no dejas que te abrase o algo por el estilo?- dijo Pilika con una mirada enternecedora-¿Te da miedo que...-  
  
Anna se levanto, no podía seguir escuchando, ese tipo de platica sobre ella, la incomodaba mucho.  
  
-Pilika no deberías de meterte en los asuntos personales de las otras personas-dijo Anna  
  
-Anna-dijo levantándose Pilika para estar a la altura de Anna (nota: las tres estaban en la sala alrededor de la mesa).-Yo te considero mi amiga, y una amiga trata de ayudar a su amiga, o de escucharla, eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer, solo eso Anna, no me meto en lo que no me importa, por que si me importa-  
  
-Si Anna-dijo Tamao- Solo queremos ayudarte o solo escuchar lo que sucede si lo prefieres así-  
  
-Creo que debería de agradecerles-dijo Anna-Pero no lo haré por que no seria sincera en eso, además, no me gusta este tipo de cosas que se supone que amigas deberían de hacer-  
  
-Anna nosotras comprendemos que esa es tu forma de ser-dijo Pilika-y no te obligaremos a cambiar, y claro, no te dejaras- Anna dio una media sonrisa y salio de la sala.  
  
-¿Crees que algún día tendrá confianza en nosotras?-dijo Tamao  
  
-Ya nos tiene confianza Tamao-dijo Pilika-Si no tuviera confianza en nosotras no nos hubiera dicho lo que nos dijo-termino Pilika con una sonrisa.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Anna se dirigió al segundo piso, sin rumbo definido, solo allegar al final de las escaleras voltio a ver la puerta del cuarto de Yoh, estaba media abierta, tal vez por que salio apurado.  
  
-"¿Por qué tardas tanto en regresar?"-pensó Anna-"Acaso... ¿no tienes ganas de verme?"-Anna se acerco a la puerta algo triste por lo que pensaba, pero sabia que era una tontada pensar eso y ponerse triste. Anna abrió la puerta y entro y prendió la luz, aunque después cerro la puerta, no quería que Pilika y Tamao le hicieran preguntas tontas del por que estaba ahí. -"¿Por qué te quiero tanto Yoh?"-pensó Anna eso y dio una sonrisa-"eso ya lo se...pero, lo que no se es si tu me quieres como yo ati, aunque...algo me dice que tu me quieres mas de lo que yo a ti"- Anna se acostó en el futon de Yoh y se acurruco entre las cobijas y acomodaba muy delicadamente su cabeza en la almohada de Yoh. Anna le gustaba estar ahí, donde Yoh dormía, donde Yoh ponía su cuerpo para reposar. Anna también olfateaba la almohada y las cobijas, suspiraba por que lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado, como si nunca lo volviera a ver, pero sabía que estaba equivocada, lo volvería a ver mas tarde. Ya era demasiado tarde y ya había pasado la hora de dormir y no escucharía las buenas noches de su prometido. -¿Por qué no llegas Yoh? ¿Por qué?"-pensaba Anna medio enojada. Se quito las cobijas que la cubrían y se levanto y se quedo viendo alrededor, como buscando algo...luego vio cercas del closet un papelito que sobre salía. Le dio mucha curiosidad...se acerco lentamente y lo tomo en sus manos y lo leyó.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Pilika sintiendo como una energía negativa creciendo  
  
-¿Tu también la sentiste?-dijo Tamao  
  
-Pero no es como las otras veces-dijo Pilika-esta vez es diferente-  
  
Luego las dos se voltearon a ver muy rápido y al mismo tiempo dijeron-¡Es Anna!- Las dos se levantaron y corrieron al piso de arriba y entraron al cuarto de Yoh donde sentían esa energía  
  
-Maldito- escucharon decir a Anna- eres un maldito Asakura...- Al verla se asustaron un poco por como estaba. Se encontraba temblando de ira sosteniendo un papel que tenia algo escrito.  
  
-A...a...Anna-se acerco lentamente Pilika - ¿Qué sucede?-  
  
Al llegar cercas de ella pudo leer lo que estaba escrito en el papel.  
  
_**Querido Yoh: **_

_** Tal vez esta vez no te acuerdes de mí por que hace mucho que nos hemos visto. **_

_** Quisiera verte frente a frente y poder explicarte el por que de mi "visita"  
y de la de otros.  
  
De tu angelita preciosa.  
  
P.D. Nos vemos en el parque a las 11:05 p.m.  
**_  
-Anna...-Empezó a decir Pilika, pero no pudo decir nada por que Anna se volteo al lado contrario de ella y se alejo, pero también se alejo de Tamao y después se fue a su cuarto corriendo.  
  
-¡Anna!-gritaron Pilika y Tamao, pero Anna había azotado la puerta y cerrado con seguro.  
  
-Anna, abre la puerta- dijo Pilika-se razonable, no pienses mal-  
  
-Déjenme sola-dijo Anna  
  
-Por favor Anna, déjanos ayudarte- dijo Tamao  
  
Con esto Pilika se sintió mal por Anna, pero tenia que ser razonable y pensar bien las cosas, antes de saltar a la conclusión de que Yoh la estaba engañando. El no podía hacer tal cosa, Yoh amaba a Anna.  
  
-No pueden ayudarme ustedes dos ahorita-dijo Anna-déjenme sola...por favor-lo ultimo que dijo sonó algo diferente a su tono de voz, como un sollozo, y las dos muchachas lo notaron.  
  
-Pero...-dijo Tamao  
  
-A que dejarla sola como lo pide, si supieras lo que le pasa opinarías lo mismo-dijo Pilika, por que ella si había leído lo que venia en el papel.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
-"¿Cómo se atreve?"-pensaba Anna con lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos-"¿Por qué no me desistes que habías encontrado otra para que pudiéramos romper nuestro compromiso? ¿Por qué tratas de ser cariñoso conmigo si quieres a otra?"-Anna estaba abrazando una pierna y la otra la tenía extendida. Ella no sentía la necesidad de llorar, una parte de ella no sentía dolor, ni rencor, no odio, nada malo, solo preocupación de que su prometido no llegaba por otra razón que no fuera el de la nota; pero la otra parte se sentía lastimada, engañada y humillada por que Yoh tenia el descaro de ver otra mujer. Estaba confundida por sus distintos sentimientos, pero no quería pensar en eso, ni organizarlos y eso fue el por que aparecieron dos espíritus distintos, dos acompañantes de Anna desde el día de su nacimiento o tal vez hasta antes de que naciera. Eran sus dos Ángeles de la guardia, aunque uno era blanco y el otro negro de sus vestimentas. Los dos estaban en cada lado de Anna, estaban hincados sobre una pierna y sus brazos en la otra pierna con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados. Uno tenia el cabello café, corto y alborotado, vestiduras blancas y bordes dorados, tez blanca. El otro, que estaba del lado izquierdo de Anna, tenia vestiduras grises, con bordes negros azabache, como su pelo que estaba de igual forma que el otro; como su porte, corte de cabello y la misma forma que estaba de alborotado, como si fueran hermanos idénticos.  
  
-Señorita Anna, hermosa dama-empezó a decir el ángel de vestiduras blancas- Deje de sentirse mal, deje los malos sentimientos a un lado-  
  
Anna abrió los ojos de entre sus brazos y lentamente alzo su cabeza para ver enfrente de ella, al verlos vio a alguien que la veía con tal ternura que hasta el corazón se sentía tal cariño que tenia y luego vio a su lado izquierdo al que tenia el cabello negro que este alzo la mirada y vio a Anna a los ojos, los ojos de este eran negros y podía sentirse frió al verlos, aunque luego este voltio a ver al de blanco y alzo una ceja como reprochándole y de la nada el de cabello negro apareció a la izquierda de Anna.  
  
-No lo escuches, el no sabe que es lo que se siente y si el dice que te entiende es mentira, todo lo que diga es mentira-dijo el de cabello negro- Aunque...-puso como un tipo de mirada seductora-El no miente cuando dijo lo de hermosa dama-dijo esto agarrando la barbilla de Anna  
  
-¡Déjala en paz!-grito el de blanco, se deslizo y golpeo la mano para que no tocara a Anna-No la quieras confundir mas de lo que esta-interponiéndose entre Anna y el de cabello negro-Tu no le harás daño, no te dejare, si Yoh se entera que le hiciste mal podría acabar contigo-  
  
-Pero si Yoh sabe que si me destruye su querida Anna sufriría daños, no lo haría-Dijo el de pelo negro con una sonrisa de malicia-Aunque talvez a Yoh no le importe, ¿verdad Anna?-  
  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Anna seriamente  
  
-¿No te acuerdas de nosotros Anna?-dijo el de blanco agachándose para quedar a la misma altura de su mirada con la de Anna.  
  
-Claro que no imbecil-dijo el de negro dándole un sape en la cabeza al de blanco  
  
-¡no me pegues!-grito medio enojado con el puño levantado el de blanco-Y no seas grosero enfrente de una dama ¬¬U tan siquiera, grosero-  
  
El de negro se deslizo rápidamente enfrente de Anna quedando frente a frente  
  
-querida Anna, nosotros somos Ángeles guardianes, todos tuyos, de nadie mas...-dijo el del cabello negro  
  
-al igual que todos las demás personas-dijo el de blanco empujando al de cabello negro para que no estuviera muy cercas de Anna-como por ejemplo Yoh tiene su ángel pero es mujer y...-No pudo terminar lo que quería decir por que el de los cabellos negros le tapo la boca y como que hizo un tipo de hechizo para que no pudiera abrir la boca, ni hablar. -Anna, estoy aquí para hacer que no vuelvas a sufrir, por que no te mentiría en esto que te voy a decir, te quiero tanto que no quisiera verte sufrir-dijo el de cabello negro acercándose poco a poco a Anna-Por eso te ofrezco un lugar donde tengas todo lo que tu quieras, un lugar hermoso, un verdadero paraíso digno para la persona que estará en el, tu Anna, te haré olvidar el sufrimiento que Yoh te ha hecho pasar, ¿aceptas?-lo decía tratando de convencer a Anna, mientras el de blanco trataba de quitar el sello de su boca y trataba de acercarse, pero el de cabello negro lo repelía con su energía.  
  
Anna se quedo medio pensando, por que no podía pensar claramente...pero algo de ella deseaba olvidar a Yoh, por lo que había hecho...  
  
-Pero dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Anna  
  
-Todas las personas nos dicen ángel, pero tu nos pones el nombre que tu quisieras-dijo el de cabello negro-Pero dime, ¿quieres ir a donde yo te digo?-  
  
-El que esta vestido de blanco le llamare con el nombre de Rodrigo- dijo Anna, señalando-Y tu...acepto tu propuesta, cuando lleguemos al lugar que dices te pondré tu nombre-  
  
El de cabello negro sonrió y abrazo a Anna haciendo que se teletransportaran al sitio que mencionaba. El que de ahora en adelante se llamaría Rodrigo por fin rompió el sello y desapareció siguiendo a el de pelo negro y a la persona mas importante para el, el de cabello negro y de Yoh, a Anna.  
  
** -/-/-/- Fin de Flash Back -/-/-/**  
  
-se que te iba...que iba a ser doloroso en cierto punto-dijo Rodrigo mientras abrazaba a Anna que se encontraba llorando-Ver como era si tu no estuvieras, pero es que tenia que hacerte recapacitar, para que no olvidaras el amor que tienes a Yoh y la amistad de las otras personas, y que el otro no te convenciera de olvidarlo, de olvidar a Yoh-  
  
-Pero la nota...de quien...-dijo Anna entre llanto  
  
-No le hagas caso a la nota-Dijo Rodrigo-Solo hazle caso a los verdaderas palabras del sentimiento que tiene Yoh, no a un pedazo de papel y tinta-  
  
Anna se sintió como una tonta al verse influenciada por su ángel que tiene parte negativa en su mayoría.  
  
-soy una tonta-dijo entre sollozo-¿Cómo llegue a desear olvidarlo?-  
  
-Sshh-hizo Rodrigo poniendo un dedo en sus labios-Len Tao esta en la puerta y quiere preguntarte algo...-  
  
-No me importa-dijo Anna-que se quede afuera-  
  
-Pero quiere entrar a la fuerza-dijo Rodrigo-Ya lo conoces, además te vera llorando, algo que tu no quisieras-dijo esto agacho su cabeza para ver el rostro de Anna  
  
-No me importa...ninguno de ellos...-quiso decir algo Anna pero no pudo por que el llanto se le regreso con mayor fuerza, por eso lo que dijo se podía malinterpretar...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
-Anna...-murmuro Len, al haber escuchado la voz de Anna decir entre sollozos- No me importa...ninguno de ellos- le sorprendía mucho, pero no sabia que era lo que le impresionaba mas, si era el hecho de que la escuchaba llorar o decir eso...pero no tuvo mas tiempo por que...  
  
-¡Aléjate!-  
  
Era un grito de Anna que lo escucho fuerte y claro, y sintió como una energía crecía, que era la de Anna como que era para repelar algo. Len abrió apresuradamente la puerta y vio a Anna parada señalando una pared...estaba sola y no veía espíritus ni nada.

-----------

Hola a las personas que lleguen a leer esto...este capitulo mas largo que eh escrito hasta ahorita...se me paso, y creo que dejare con mas dudas o al menos otros llegaran a querer poder interpretar eso...pero bueno...el capitulo anterior lo subi mas rapido por que una amiga me lo pidio...pero bueno.

Espero verlos pronto... ;D


	6. Capitulo6Algo De CariNo

FANFIC-Shaman King-YohxAnna  
Nota:  
- ...-Lo que dicen  
"..."Lo que piensan  
/-/- cambio de lugar

**_"Lo que los demás no notaban"_**

**_ Capitulo 6.-Algo de cariño_**

Len escucho un grito que provenía del cuarto donde estaba Anna. Len abrió apresuradamente la puerta y vio a Anna parada señalando una pared...estaba sola y no veía espíritus ni nada que hubiera provocado ese grito.  
  
-¿Estas bien Anna?-dijo Len viéndola algo confundido por como se encontraba su rostro, los ojos medio hinchados y la nariz roja.  
  
-¿Ya esta la comida?-dijo Anna sentándose en el piso y apoyando sus codos en la mesa- ¿Verdad?-  
  
-¿Por qué no respondes mi pregunta?-dijo Len quedándose mirando a Anna fijamente  
  
-¿Por qué no me traes el almuerzo?-dijo Anna si voltearlo a ver  
  
-¿Por qué evades mis preguntas?-dijo Len  
  
-¿Por qué estas de preguntón?-dijo Anna  
  
-¿A quien le gritabas?-dijo Len  
  
-¿Qué te importa?-dijo Anna  
  
-¿Con quien hablabas?-dijo Len  
  
-¿Me estabas espiando?-dijo Anna volteando a ver a Len con enojo y con miedo en su interior, cosa que no mostraba.  
  
-¿Entonces si estabas con alguien?-dijo Len –"te cache Anna Kyouyama"-pensó este medio divertido- "¿de que la estuviera cachando? ¬¬U quiensabe"-  
  
-¿Por qué no dejas de hacer preguntas tontas?-dijo Anna alzando una ceja en muestra de su desesperación  
  
-¿Y tu por que me sigues la corriente?-dijo Len con una media sonrisa  
  
-¿Te estoy siguiendo la corriente?-pregunto Anna  
  
-¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¬¬U-dijo Len  
  
-¿Me estas diciendo tonta? "o-dijo Anna molesta  
  
-T.T ¿Por qué hacen tantas preguntas?-dijo Yoh desde la puerta-Me confunden-  
  
-¿Desde cuando estas ahí?-pregunto Len volteando a ver al joven que entraba al cuarto  
  
-¿Y sigues con las preguntas? ¬¬U-dijo Anna  
  
-¿Qué no puedo preguntar?-dijo Len volteando su mirada para verla -¬¬U-Anna  
  
- - jijiji – Yoh-  
  
-ò.ó – Len  
  
-o ¡señorita Anna ya esta la comida!- se escucho a Ryu gritar y unos pasos apresurados  
  
-Que bueno, ¿pero desde cuando esta aquí Ryu?, eso no importa por que ya me estaba muriendo de hambre-dijo Anna caminando hacia la puerta pasando a un lado de Len, pero Yoh la detuvo  
  
-TToTT ¡NO Anna no te vuelvas a moriiiiiir!-grito Yoh abrazándola muy fuerte- O ¡Es horrible!-  
  
-O-o? ¿De que estas hablando Yoh?-dijo Anna-Además...Suéltame Yoh-  
  
-TOT Pero prométeme que no te vas a morir-dijo Yoh todavía abrazándola  
  
-¬¬U "Hay Yoh"-pensaba Len  
  
-Yoh...¬¬U nadie puede prometer tal cosa-dijo Anna-Ù-Ú Además Yoh, ¡Suéltame!- Anna no podía pegarle por que Yoh la estaba abrazando muy fuerte para eso precisamente, pero no sabia que si lo llegara a patiar podía lastimar una pierna y así obteniendo una excusa para no entrenar, o si le iba peor...¬¬U se podrían quedar sin hijos...  
  
-U ¿Cómo que no puedes? T-T Anna...no quiero verte sufrir, por eso yo cuidare de ti el resto de mi vida, yo te protegeré aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ti, no dejare que te pase nada a ti-dijo Yoh reclinando su cabeza en el hombro de Anna, la cual estaba sonrojada y agradeció que la cabeza de Yoh cubría su rostro, de esa manera Len no vería. Pero Len se estaba hiendo sigilosamente, no podía aguantar tanta dulzura de su compañero hacia su pareja, era algo incomodo para el estar en un momento muy afectuosote sus amigos. Cuando Yoh sintió que Len no estaba en el cuarto levanto su cara y quedo mirando frente a frente a Anna y luego el acerco su frente y la junto con la de Anna quedando muy cercas, Anna estaba muy sonrojada, pero Yoh estaba ligeramente sonrojado por su atrevimiento.  
  
-Anna...-empezó a decir Yoh  
  
-Ssh-se escucho que Anna silenciaba a Yoh  
  
Yoh voltio a ver el rostro de Anna, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cara reflejaba paz, tranquilidad y felicidad.  
  
-No digas nada Yoh-dijo Anna-No le digas a nadie esto...esto será solo de nosotros-  
  
Yoh sonrió con mucha alegría y acercándose al oído derecho de Anna (izquierda de Yoh) y le susurro.  
  
-No te preocupes Annita a nadie diré si tu no quieres-Y después Yoh le dio un lento, largo y cariñoso beso en la mejilla, no quería que Anna se enojara o alejara de el si se atrevía a darle un beso en sus lindos labios, así quedando como un momento corto, quería que durara por la eternidad, era lo mas cercas que estaba de Anna. Podía acariciarla y oler su perfume... Anna abrazo a Yoh por los costados poniendo sus brazos estirados como queriendo alcanzar sus hombros haciendo que estuvieran muy cercas que hasta podían sentir el latido de sus corazones. Ella no pensaba en nada, solo en Yoh...además que no quería pensar en otras cosas, otra cosa que eran los problemas y cosas que habían pasado. Pero tampoco quería que...  
  
-Yoh, Anna...vénganse a comer- se escucho a Manta gritar y luego una puerta abrirse.  
  
- OO – Anna  
  
-O.oU-Yoh  
  
O.o? eh...mejor los espero...en el comedor- dijo Manta y después cerró la puerta yéndose corriendo al comedor.  
  
- Eh...-Anna se puso más roja que hace un rato-"¿Y si le dice a los demás?"-  
  
Parece que Yoh sabía lo que había pensado por lo que dijo  
  
-No te preocupes Annita-poniendo sus manos en el cuello de Anna y sus pulgares acariciando sus mejillas-Manta no diría nada de lo que vio...Ù.U si es que no es chismoso o lo obligan-  
  
-Creo que no...-dijo Anna y sonrió-  
  
-Que linda te ves cuando sonríes - - dijo Yoh-Aunque no estuviera siendo honesto si no dijera que siempre te ves tan bella-  
  
-OO-Anna, no sabia que decir, esas palabras eran tan dulces...  
  
-¡Esta bien, esta bien!-se escucho que alguien gritaba  
  
Yoh voltio a ver a la puerta -¿Quién habrá gritado?-  
  
-No importa Yoh-dijo Anna poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello- Mientras este contigo nada importa-  
  
- XD es cierto- dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa y abrazo por la cintura a Anna y luego ambos juntaron sus frentes.  
  
-¡Señorita Pilika, el señor Manta dice la verdad!- se escucho un grito muy cercas de ellos, demasiado cercas, Yoh voltio a un lado y vio a Amidamaru sonriéndole a los dos jóvenes.  
  
- Oo!!!-Yoh y Anna  
  
-- ¿Qué haces aquí Amidamaru?-pregunto Yoh  
  
-"" ¿Y que es verdad?-pregunto muy molesta Anna, y luego se dio cuenta que todavía estaban ella e Yoh abrazados –OO eh...Yoh ¿Podrías soltarme?-dijo Anna algo alterada por los nervios  
  
-:D claro Annita-dijo Yoh pero acuérdate que tu me tienes que soltar también (-  
  
los dos se soltaron lentamente y en ese momento la puerta se abri  
  
-Los cachamos!-grito Pilika que estaba en la puerta, apuntando a Yoh y a Anna  
  
-òó ¿De que estas hablando Pilika?-dijo Anna molesta  
  
-Los dos estaban muy abrasaditos-Dijo Pilika con mirada medio picara- Y no traten de negarlo por que hay testigos; un fantasma y un bocón-  
  
-¡Yo no soy ningún bocón!-grito Manta-¡Tu me obligaste!-dijo apuntando a Pilika  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Obligarte?-dijo Pilika volteando hacia otro lado  
  
-Claro que me obligaste, no te hagas la inocente-grito Manta  
  
-Si, lo amenazo con echarlo en aceite hirviendo- dijo Len entrando al cuarto con dos platos de comida-Aquí tiene señorita Anna, aquí tienes Yoh- dijo poniendo los platos en la mesa.  
  
-¡Si! Me amenazo con echarme en una cacerola con aceite hirviendo-dijo Manta-TT además me estaba pellizcando muy fuerte-  
  
-¡Estaban abrazados, estaban abrazados, estaban abrazados, estaban abrazados!-canturreaba muy feliz Amidamaru  
  
-òó ¿Por qué no te callas Amidamaru?-dijo Anna molesta, pero él seguía canturreando, luego Anna al ver que no se callaba agarro la tablilla de Yoh que tenia medio afuera del bolsillo eh hizo que Amidamaru se metiera a la tablilla.  
  
-Señorita Anna, TT perdóneme-se escucho que decía Amidamaru  
  
-:D jijiji-Yoh  
  
Pilika y Manta estaban discutiendo sobre lo que había pasado, y Len estaba tratando de salir pero Pilika y Manta no lo dejaban.  
  
-¿No quieres comer Anna?-Dijo Yoh volteando a ver a Anna-(  
  
-Claro que si Yoh-dijo Anna dándole la mano para que la ayudara a hincarse para comer, esto hizo que Yoh se sintiera feliz, Anna nunca hubiera hecho eso y menos cuando había personas, tal y como en ese momento. Len alcanzo a ver eso y dio una media sonrisa a los dos, imaginaba que Yoh estaría muy feliz. En el momento en el que Len dios su sonrisa Pilika alcanzo a verlo. Después de eso sin pensarlo lo abrazo y grito:  
  
-O ¡que lindo te ves cuando sonríes así! Hermoso, precioso, te lo eh dicho millones de veces, perro se que tu nunca me has escuchado-Aunque ella al sentir la mirada de los demás posarse en ella voltio a ver a Len.  
  
-¬¬U ¿Te sientes bien Pilika?-dijo Menta  
  
-òo ¿que demonios crees que estas haciendo?-dijo Len molesto y confuso por lo que dijo  
  
-O.o? ¿Me puedes ver?-Pregunto Pilika  
  
-ò.o??? ¿Cómo que si te puedo ver? ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? ¡eres una persona! Que tienes cuerpo que se puede ver y sentir Y...ÙU aunque fueras fantasma todavía te pudiera ver- dijo molesto Len  
  
-O.O ¡Me puedes ver! Pero eso no sucede hasta unos minutos o horas mas-dijo Pilika  
  
-¬¬U ¿Pilika te sientes bien?-dijo Anna -¿Pilika? ¿Me dices a mi?-dijo Pilika  
  
-O.o????-todos menos Pilika  
  
Luego Pilika vio sus manos y luego las junto y se medio sorprendió, lego las separo y acerco unos dedos a su mano derecha y se tocaba su piel, esto hacia que se sorprendiera más. Luego parecía que se iba a pegar con su mano, pero en vez de eso decidió darse un pellizco eh hizo que gritara.  
  
-¡Hay me dolió!-grito-O.o? ¿Me dolió? ¿Soy Pilika? ¿Pero? Pero Pilika es hermana de Horo-Horo, yo que estoy haciendo...- Luego Pilika empezó a gritar como loca-  
  
¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaah!  
  
Y se fue corriendo fuera del cuarto. Todos estaban algo asustados por su reacción, pero luego se escucho otro grito que parecía de otra muchacha. Len, Manta, Anna e Yoh salieron corriendo por donde escuchaban los gritos uno era de Pilika, era obvio por que todavía estaba por el pasillo y luego supieron que el otro grito era de Tamao por que cuando Pilika iba a voltear para el pasillo la muchacha salio de la nada y así haciendo que se estrellaran cayendo al suelo medio inconscientes.  
  
-o- Pilika y Tamao -Tamao, Tamao ¡que te sucede!-se escucho a Horo-Horo  
  
Todos estaban en el pasillo queriendo saber si en verdad Pilika y Tamao se habían vuelto locas, estaban algo preocupados.  
  
-¿También Pilika se puso así?-pregunto Horo-Horo  
  
-Si, aunque antes de que abrazara a Len, ya estaba algo diferente-Dijo Manta  
  
-òO! ¿! ABRAZO A LEN?!-grito Horo -!que le hiciste a mi hermana!  
  
-Yo no le hice nada a tu hermana-grito len-ù.ú además yo no la obligué para que me abrazara, ella fue la que me abrazo, yo no hice nada-  
  
-Bueno pues, ¿Por qué no se las llevan a su recamara a las dos para que descansen y después nos digan que les paso?-dijo Anna  
  
-Pero...-dijo Len  
  
-¿Yoh no vas a comer?-dijo Anna-sin no vienes la comida se te va a enfriar-  
  
-Pero no puedo ir Annita-dijo Yoh medio serio  
  
-¿Por qué no puedes?-dijo Anna intrigada  
  
-:D por que Angelita esta aquí-dijo Yoh sonriendo  
  
-ò-o ¿Quién es angelita?-dijo Anna

----------------------------------


	7. Capitulo7Otros Angeles

Fanfic-Shaman King-YohxAnna  
  
Nota:  
- - Lo que dicen  
" "Lo que piensan  
/-/- cambio de lugar  
'..' fingiendo la voz de otra persona

Reviews:

**Chibi**:gracias por tu review T-T hace mucho que no recibia uno. pero bueno. en este capitulo viene quien es Angelita, lo que le pasa a Tamao y a Pilika viene en el capitulo nueve. bueno de nuevo gracias.

y quiero saludar a mis amigas Anna-chan-Kyoyama que ahora ha publicado cuatro fanfic's (y luego se queja de que tiene que estar escribiendolos jajaja), y a Karenu-Kiyoto que apenas se ha inscrito aqui para dejar mensajes firmados...? bueno gracias, adios

**_"Lo que los demás no notaban"_**

Capitulo 7.-Otros Ángeles  
  
-¿Quién es Angelita? ".o-dijo Anna  
  
-es de lo que te quería hablar Annita, pero no...no quise...no quise interrumpir...como tu me dijiste (-dijo Yoh  
  
-.. Eh...entiendo-dijo Anna, sabiendo a que se refería al abrazo...  
  
-¬¬U "¿Por qué no hablan de eso en otra parte?"-pensó Len  
  
-¬¬U ¿No van a ayudar a ver que tiene mi hermana y Tamao?-dijo Horo  
  
-TT Angelita, por favor perdóname-dijo Yoh de la nada  
  
-¬¬ ¿Qué te pasas Yoh?-pregunto Len  
  
-T-T es que Angelita esta enojado conmigo T.T-dijo Yoh  
  
-¬¬ ¿Cuándo me vas a decir quien es angelita?-dijo Anna medio molesta  
  
-Perdóname Annita-dijo Yoh-Angelita es mi angelita...o creo que no se explicar bien...jajajaja, Angelita es mi ángel de la guarda...me dejo una nota ayer antes de irme...T-T pero no fui a donde debería de haberla encontrado por que estaba con Horo-Horo, Len Manta y los demás, tu sabes Anna...y ahorita TT-TT esta enojada conmigo...(bueno no tanto-  
  
- .. ¿Cómo sabes de lo que ella...como ella estas?-Pregunto Horo-Horo  
  
-( es que hoz algo para que yo supiera cuando estuviera ella cercas, pero como ha tenido algo de complicaciones...puedo sentir lo que ella siente- dijo Yoh  
  
-Pero...si es un espíritu...y es tu ángel, ¿Por qué no la puedes ver?-dijo Len  
  
-O.o? Es cierto...u.U no me quiere decir...se siente mal- dijo Yoh  
  
Anna durante la explicación fue hacia donde Tamao y Pilika estaban tiradas en el piso, las puso sentadas y que se recargaran en la pared las dos.  
  
-¿Qué crees que les haya pasado Anna?-dijo Manta acercándose  
  
-No tienen cara de que tuvieron alucinaciones-Dijo Anna poniendo su mano en la frente de Tamao bajo su copete-No hay transpiración ni tienen calentura, así que no la trataron de posesionar...además Tamao es una shaman, pero Pilika...-  
  
-Pero tampoco tiene señales de que la posesionaron-dijo Horo sosteniendo y observando el rostro de su hermana-Pilika...despierta...dijo Horo-Horo en tono dulce, aunque muy preocupado. -¿Y que paso con Tamao?-dijo Anna preguntándole a Horo-Horo  
  
-¿A que te refieres? ¬¬-dijo Horo-Horo- Yo no le hice nada-  
  
-Me refiero a que es lo que paso para que se pusiera a gritar como lo hizo- dijo Anna-"Además de baboso malpensado"-pens  
  
-Ah...pues estaba sentada comiendo cómodamente, mientras Ryu nos servia la comida, de repente se puso tiesa, debo decir que yo estaba enfrente de ella; y sus ojos parecían que estaba en otra parte y luego sus brazos y su cabeza cayeron y tembló-decía Horo-Horo-Luego Ryu se le acerco y le pregunto que es lo que le pasaba y luego muy brusco se levanto-  
  
-Se dice bruscamente-interrumpió Len  
  
-ò.ó Cállate, yo hablo como yo quiera-Dijo Horo-Horo-ù.u bueno, como iba diciendo...-  
  
-Como estaba diciendo-interrumpió Len  
  
-òOó ¡DEJAME EMPAZ!-grito Horo-Horo  
  
-Se dice en paz no empaz-dijo Len sonriendo porque había conseguido molestar al chico  
  
-ò.ó explica-dijo Anna jalándole el pelo a Horo-Horo-  
  
-T-T esta bien, esta bien-Dijo Horo-Horo-después de que se levanto vio a Ryu y le dijo'No te acerques' y Ryu ¬¬U el tonto se acerco diciéndole '¿Qué te ocurre Tamao?' y Tamao de la nada ataco a Ryu dejándolo inconsciente, luego yo me pare lentamente y le pregunte lo que pasaba y ella voltio a verme y parecía que se calmo, después ¬¬ así como si nada brinco hacia mi y me abrazo oo jiji ¬¬ aunque ella no hace eso y luego le dije 'Tamao...¿Que haces?', y se quedo con cara de que y me pregunto de cómo la había llamado y le dije 'tu eres Tamao Tamamura ¿recuerdas?' ahí es cuando se escucho un grito y ella grito y salio corriendo UU eso es lo que paso-  
  
-Casil igual que Pilika :)-dijo Yoh-abrazaron a alguien y se pusieron así-  
  
-¬¬U cállate Yoh-dijo Len  
  
- jajajaja... o-o...¬¬-Horo-Horo  
  
-eh...Anna-empezó Manta algo asustado-¿Qué es eso? O-o!?-termino señalando como un tipo de vapor que salía de Pilika, como un humo imaginario que sale de la misma piel-  
  
-¡Annaaaaa!-grito Yoh corriendo hacia ella-  
  
-¡¿Qué pasa Yoh?! No tienes que gritar-dijo Anna volteando a verlo- ¿Qué...!Ah! suéltameee...- Anna empezó a gritarle a Yoh por que la había agarrado de la cintura y cargado (ejemplo: como si se acababan de casar :D).  
  
-òoó ¡Suéltame ahora mismo Yoh!-dijo Anna sin ver que Yoh corría por toda la casa para salir al patio. Anna puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yoh para sentirse más segura, sentía que se iba a caer, pero ella sabia que Yoh no la dejaría que se lastimara.  
  
-No Anna, si te dejo te van a posesionar-dijo Yoh acercándola mas a el, aferrándola como si estuviera tratando de escapar de sus brazos- no quiero que te pase nada-  
  
-¡DE que estas hablando! "-o-grito molesta Anna  
  
-Lo que posesiono a Pilika fue el ángel de Len y ahorita necesita otro cuerpo para posesionar por que necesita acostumbrarse a tener un cuerpo...pero hubo complicaciones-  
  
-ángel...posesionar...acostumbrarse-decía Anna como en pregunta de que era lo que estaba sucediendo...  
  
-Tamao fue posesionada por el ángel de Horo-Horo, las dos son mujeres y tienen demasiada facilidad de posesionar a las mujeres humanas...así como los ángeles hombres tienen esa gran facilidad de posesionar a los hombres- siguió Yoh explicándole, ya que eso lo sabia por que Angelita le quería informar para que no le hicieran nada ha Anna-Y no importa si son shamanes o no-  
  
-Oh-dijo Anna algo menos molesta-¿Pero por que no quieres que me posesione si es para ayudarla?- pregunto Anna  
  
-no Anna-dijo Yoh medio serio  
  
-O.o? ¿Cómo que no?-dijo Anna  
  
-No quiero que te posesione el ángel de Len ni de Horo-Horo-dijo Yoh saliendo de la casa y entrando al patio de enfrente-  
  
-¡Pero yo quiero ayudarla!-dijo Anna  
  
-¡No!-dijo Yoh  
  
-¡Yoh Asakura suéltame en este instante! O.ó-grito Anna  
  
-No Annita-dijo Yoh en una suplica  
  
-¿Por qué no quieres que me posesione?-dijo Ana-dime una buena razón y...  
  
-Es que como es el ángel de Len lo quiere demasiado, que lo va querer abrazarlo todo el tiempo, acariciarlo, mimarlo y abrazarlo más...-  
  
-...-Anna-O-O eh...ya entendí por que...-dijo Anna comprendiendo, a ella no le gustaba tener ese tipo de acercamientos...y mucho menos con otras personas que no fueran Yoh...además, tal vez Yoh se detuvo de repente con un semblante en sucara muy serio, luego se dio la vuelta quedando viendo hacia la casa  
  
-òOó Yoh por que te paras, no quiero que me posesione-dijo Anna  
  
-¿Rodrigo?-dijo Yoh-¿Quién es Rodrigo?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. C8otradudamas

**Fanfic-Shaman King-YohxAnna**  
  
_ Nota:  
- - Lo que dicen  
" "Lo que piensan  
/-/- cambio de lugar  
'...' fingiendo la voz de otra persona_

"**_Lo que los demás no notaban"_**

**Capitulo8.- otra duda mas...**

-òoó Yoh por que te paras, no quiero que me posesione-dijo Anna  
  
-¿Rodrigo?-dijo Yoh-¿Quién es Rodrigo?  
  
-O.oU-Anna  
  
-Angelita dime-dijo Yoh- ¿Quién es Rodrigo?-  
  
-"Uy me salve"-pensó Anna-"Le preguntaba a su angelita...ò-ó ¿A su angelita? Suena raro, y no de una manera bonita"-pensó Anna medio celosa  
  
Yoh no se movía, fijo en un punto nadamas, estaba tratando de sentir mejor los sentimientos de su ángel. Anna noto eso; todavía la tenia cargando delicadamente y podía admirar su rostro.  
  
-Yoh...-dijo Anna con un tono de voz muy suave-Yoh, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Qué te sucede?-acercando una mano a su mejilla-¡Yoh!-  
  
Yoh todavía todavía con esa mirada fija voltio a ver a Anna y se quedo observándola  
  
-O.o ¿Yoh? ¿Estas bien?-dijo Anna  
  
Yoh voltio solo su vista donde había estado observando y luego la regreso a Anna, cerro los ojos por unos segundos prolongados y después los abrió junto con una nueva sonrisa en sus labios  
  
-¿Qué paso Annita?-dijo Yoh  
  
-òoó ¡¿Cómo que qué paso?! Primero me salvas que no me posesionen, luego te pones a hablar solo y paras en seco y tercero te pusiste serio, eso nunca es normal-dijo Anna  
  
- OO te preocupaste por mi Annita?-dijo Yoh con ojos llorosos pero llenos de felicidad  
  
-¬¬U Vamos Yoh, no es para tanto-dijo Anna  
  
-T-T es que en verdad eres muy tierna, a pesar de verte fría-dijo Yoh  
  
-Oo? ¿De que estas hablando? ¬¬ no te estas confundiendo de persona?-dijo Anna  
  
-T-T no Anna, en verdad eres tierna, solo que no todos pueden darse el lujo de conocerte así, o de darse cuenta. ToT Por que te preocupas por todos...- dijo Yoh abrazando a Anna, ya que ella trato de bajarse por el cambio repentino de Yoh, la dejo pararse.  
  
-òó ¡¿Quien te posesionó?!-dijo molesta Anna medio sofocada por el abrazo- Aggh...Yoh...suel...suelta...me...Agh...ya déjame en paz-dijo Anna logrando que Yoh aflojara el abrazo-Yoh, ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Qué te estas haciendo?-  
  
-:D no me están haciendo nada Annita, soy yo, no me han posesionado, solo han platicado conmigo-dijo Yoh  
  
-Oo ¡Yoh! ¿Qué te pasa?-grito Anna desesperada, ¿Cómo es que de la nada se puso así y como es que dijo "han platicado" como si hubieran sido muchos?; después se voltio a otro lado y grito Anna-¿Qué le hicieron? ¡Déjenlo en paz!-grito Anna a la nada  
  
-O.o? ¿Te sientes bien Annita?-dijo Yoh poniendo sus manos en su mejilla y acercando su cara a la de Anna-"¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?"-pensó Anna viendo como Yoh se acercaba lentamente-"O.o ¡Que!" reacción de Anna al ver que Yoh se reclinaba su cabeza y cerrando los ojos así uniendo sus labios con los de Anna.-OO ¡Yoh!-grito Anna al darle una cachetada por el beso de piquito- òo ¿por que haces eso?-  
  
-XD lo siento Annita, no lo vuelo hacer nunca mas si tu quieres-dijo Yoh sobandose la mejilla la cual recibió la cachetada-¿No quisieras que te volviera a besar, verdad?-dijo Yoh inocentemente con su sonrisa  
  
-OO-Anna, "¿Cómo es que quieres que te diga que nunca me beses baboso? U.U pero no en publico" pensó Anna-U.U cállate Yoh-solo dijo eso sonrojada  
  
-oye Anna, ¿Te puedo preguntar otra cosa?-dijo Yoh  
  
-¬¬U si dime-dijo Anna entendiendo el dizque chiste de Yoh-  
  
-o-o ¿Qué hacemos afuera?-pregunto Yoh  
  
-¬¬ ¿Qué?-dijo Anna  
  
-:D ¿Qué estamos haciendo afuera, en el patio?-pregunto Yoh-  
  
-Yoh, ¬¬U ¿eres o te haces?-dijo Anna  
  
-O.o ¿A que te refieres?-dijo Yoh  
  
-...¬¬...-Anna  
  
Se quedo sin decirle nada...no podía creer que una persona fuera tan olvidadiza, pero su enojo se convirtió en cosa del pasado, por que empezó a escuchar los gritos y golpes que hacían los demás adentro de la casa que estaban tratando de salir  
  
-¡Anna! ¡¿Qué te esta pasando?! ¿Quién esta con ustedes?-se escuchaba a Len gritando, aunque un poco distanciado-  
  
-Déjanos salir Anna-grito Horo-Horo-TT tengo mucho miedo...-  
  
-:D creo que deberíamos de dejarlos salir-dijo Yoh señalando la puerta que se movía desesperadamente- o si no van a romper la puerta :D jijiji-  
  
-¬¬U ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de eso?-dijo Anna  
  
-oo ¿estas de mal humor Annita querida?-dijo Yoh  
  
-¬¬si-y-que-dijo Anna entrecortadamente-  
  
TOT ¡Déjenos saliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!-grito Horo-Horo  
  
-¬¬ si ya voy ya voy chillón-dijo Anna molesta, caminando hacia la puerta de la entrada, haciendo que empezara a escuchar unas voces, pero no eran como las de los que se encontraban encerrados en la pensión, nunca había escuchado esa voz menos...  
  
-Te dije que me perdones, pero es que al hacerlo todo recuerdo de que había hecho la posesión se esfumo-dijo una voz femenina con tono preocupada, pero enojo al mismo tiempo (eso es algo raro de hacer XD)  
  
-Pero no es excusa-esta vez fue una voz masculina y era conocida  
  
Escucho Anna discutir las voces sin preocupación, aunque al asimilar que no pudo ver a los que hablaban... -oo-Anna "no puede ser, ¿Pero por que no lo veo?"-  
  
-¡Demonios Anna! **_Ø._** Abre la puerta-grito Len  
  
-Abre la puerta Anna me estoy muriendo de miedo, y no soy el único-grito Horo-Horo pegándole a la puerta-TT También el tiburoncito tiene miedito TT-  
  
-yo también tengo miedo Anna-grito Manta-  
  
-Abre la puerta Anna "oO y no estoy asustado ¬¬-dijo Len  
  
-Como tu lo dijiste Len, no estas asustado, tienes miedo-dijo Manta  
  
-Cállense sabandijas-dijo Len  
  
Después los tres muchachos se quedaron callados y paralizados, quedándose viendo a la puerta que se abría, Y después salieron corriendo, aunque fue un error por que hicieron que chocaran con Anna y ellos, cayendo sobre ella (Auque lo bueno es que no quedaron de forma comprometedora).  
  
-Malditos infelices pagaran esto muy caro-grito Anna desde el piso, los muchachos se quitaron de encima y se sentaron viendo el piso, Yoh se fue corriendo por Anna y ayudo para que se levantara  
  
-¿Estas bien Annita?-dijo Yoh levantándola  
  
-Si no te preocupes-dijo Anna parándose y sacudiéndose la ropa para quitarse el polvo- ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes?-dijo mirando medio molesta a los tres chicos que estaban sentados en el piso sin moverse, al darse cuenta Anna que estaban pálidos y que tenían sudor, Len estaba temblando, Horo-Horo tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, Manta estaba encogido en el suelo y parecía que tenia la respiración agitada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.  
  
-¿Qué les pasa?-dijo muy sorprendida observando a cada uno  
  
-TOT tenia mucho miedo –grito Horo-Horo dejando salir mas lagrimas  
  
-¿Pero por que?-pregunto Anna  
  
-No...no...no lo...no lo sabemos-tartamudeo Len-Solo...solo de la nada...-se agarro la cabeza molesto-cuando salieron...empezamos...a estar así-  
  
-¿tu angelita no te ha dicho algo sobre esto Yoh-kun?-dijo Anna medio preocupada por los tres, nunca los había visto tan alterados en especial a Len y a Horo-Horo, que en verdad estaban sufriendo  
  
-Si Annita :D, me dijo que les explicara que es lo que esta pasando-dijo Yoh-por que si no, no comprenderán las cosas-  
  
-¬¬U dime algo que no sepa-dijo Anna  
  
-OK...-dijo Yoh entendiendo la forma en la que se lo decía- pues...lo que te voy a decir no lo sabias....como el ángel...perdón la angelita de Len quería posesionarte, pero no sabía quien eras, nos persiguió, así dejando o rompiendo la protección y unión que tenia con Len. También la angelita de Horo-Horo nos persiguió para decirle lo que ocurrió a la angelita de Len y la angelita de Manta la persiguió a ella para decirle que ella también había perdido esa conexión, así que las tres perdieron su unión, su conexión...sobre todo por que últimamente a sido difícil. Ellos al perder esa unión sintieron como fuera su vida sin ellas...sintieron el verdadero miedo de perder a la persona que mas quieren, además tal vez hayan podido ver algo así...es demasiada explicación, s los cuento después- dijo Yoh  
  
-òó No miserable...no te atrevas a dejarnos con la dudadito Len  
  
-No Yoh-dijo Anna-ahora lo cuentas como es, no importa si es mucho-  
  
-TT pero tengo hambre-dijo Yoh-¿Tu no tienes hambre?-  
  
-Pero ahorita no comeré, así que mejor explica-dijo Anna  
  
-Bueno, entonces yo me voy a comer por que yo si tengo hambre-dijo Yoh  
  
-"oO ¡¿QUE?!-grito Anna súper molesta, dándole un súper golpe en la cabeza a Yoh  
  
-ToT ¿Qué hice?-dijo Yoh en un puchero  
  
-GROSERO-dijo Anna-te espero adentro-  
  
-Sabes...ahora estoy de lado de Anna, te mereces ese golpe y mas...que grosero fuiste-dijo Len-  
  
-Pero...OO-dijo Yoh-Es que tengo mucha hambre-  
  
-¬¬ No es justificación para ser grosero con Anna de esa forma-dijo Len- Además...nos quieres dejar con la duda de lo que ibas a explicar-  
  
-Ya se, eres un miserable Yoh-dijo Horo-Horo levantándose-Pero solo te apoyo en lo de la comida, pero no era para que te pusieras grosero con Anna-  
  
-U.u bueno...-dijo Yoh avergonzado-O.o? ¿Ya se encuentran mejor?-pregunto  
  
-Claro que si Yoh-dijo Manta también levantándose  
  
-Bueno, creo que deberíamos de entrar para comer y decirles lo que falta de explicarles-dijo Yoh estrechándole una mano a Len para ayudarlo a pararse  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Len-Nos explicas...además tenemos que despertar a Pilika, Tamao y a Ryu-  
  
-Y yo para disculparme con Anna-dijo Yoh-Angelita me dijo por que fui grosero-  
  
-¬¬U-Len, Horo-Horo y Manta

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XD muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior T-T me pone muy feliz...

agradesco a las personas que me enviaron review que son:

**anna15**: gracias por dejarme review. ojala te este gustando el fic

**Chibi:**gracias por dejarme otra vez review, lo que sucede con Rodrigo...creo que no viene en el siguiente capitulo./..T-T es que ya me esta saliendo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy larguisimo...pero si quieren me la paso toda la semana pasandolo a la compu XD tratare...

**SWEET**:Gracias por dejarme review...U.Ummm... se me olvido decirles algo a todas a las que querian saber de Rodrigo...les manda saludos y que en verdad no esta tan tonto como lo pongo en el fic XD pero no le crean...

**Karenu-Kiyoto**: Hola mendiga morra...OO yo no me quejo de que no dejan reviews T-T solo les informo...jajaja pero bueno..cuando me vas a prestar el manga para leerlo?:D...y cuando vas a hacer la historia...no importa si es sadica o si es super cursi no importa...bueno, oye...no vistes de casualidad a ayer a la noche a Mark...es que Rodrigo estaba con el pero algo me dice que estaba con Haa y no me queria decir hoy en la manana...bueno cuidate morra...ah!y como estuvo el recital?

Bueno me despido de todos los que me han dejadreview y a los que no me han dejado review jejeje que persistente...

(Anna-Chan no me dejastes review TTTTTT)


	9. C9Tratando de Aclarar cosasPrimera parte

Fanfic-Shaman King-YohxAnna  
  
Nota:  
- - Lo que dicen  
" "Lo que piensan  
/-/- cambio de lugar  
'...' fingiendo la voz de otra persona

_**"Lo que los demás no notaban"**_

**_Capitulo 9.-Tratando de aclarar cosas..._primera parte**  
  
-¬¬ hay Yoh, no tienes remedio-dijo Len  
  
-O.o? ¿A que te refieres?-dijo Yoh  
  
-Date a entender tiburoncito-dijo Horo-Horo-  
  
-Podrías hacernos un favor y habla correctamente ¬¬ hoto-hoto-dijo Len molesto  
  
-Hay si, el muy culto, 'mirenme soy un lindo tiburoncito y hablo correctamente'-dijo burlándose Horo-Horo-yo no sabia que los mariscos hablaban-  
  
-õ.ó ¡Los tiburones no son mariscos torpe!-grito Len  
  
-O.o? ¿No lo son?-pregunto Horo-Horo  
  
-¬¬U-Len y Manta  
  
-:D cualquiera puede confundirse jijiji-dijo Yoh  
  
Los tres entraban discutiendo a la casa, sin darse cuenta que Anna estaba pegada a la puerta y que cuando ellos entraron ella salió, no se dieron cuenta de que Pilika y Tamao se estaban despertando...  
  
/-/-/-con Anna/-/-  
  
-Rodrigo...Rodrigo...Rodrigo ¿Dónde estas?-decía Anna llamando a su ángel en voz un poco mas baja de lo normal, para que otras personas no escucharan-  
  
-Hey rodris, tu niña te esta hablando-dijo una voz femenina, su tono de voz no era burlona, era pasiva, en cierta forma seria.  
  
-¿Qué?-era la voz de Rodrigo  
  
-¿Rodrigo?-dijo Anna  
  
-Oh, si me esta hablando-dijo este-  
  
-No, le esta hablando a su dedo-dijo una voz femenina distinta a la anterior-jajaja eres terco-dijo en tono infantil-  
  
-¿Con quien estas?-dijo Anna dirigiéndose a la parte de donde escuchaba las voces, que era su derecha-  
  
-¿También nos puedes escuchar a nosotras Anna?-dijo la voz femenina de tono seria, algo sorprendida-  
  
-WOOOOW, nos escucha-dijo la de voz infantil-  
  
-Anna, responde, ¿Las escuchas?-pregunto Rodrigo-  
  
-¬¬U si no las escuchara no te estuviera preguntando-dijo Anna  
  
-jajajajajajjaja te callo bien y bonito-dijo la voz infantil burlándose de Rodrigo  
  
-Cállate Leny-dijo Rodrigo  
  
-¿Por qué me dices Leny?-pregunto la voz infantil  
  
-Por que la persona a la que cuidas se llama Len, ¿no es obvio?-dijo Rodrigo  
  
-jajajajaja es cierto-dijo Leny  
  
-Dejen esa tonta platica y hazle caso a Anna, ¿quieren?-dijo la voz seria  
  
-Hay si Horita-dijo Leny burlonamente  
  
-No me digas Horita-dijo ella con un tono de voz molesta  
  
-Cállense todos y expliquen me que hacen aquí, que quieren y que van hacer- dijo Anna  
  
-Si que es mandona, ¿verdad Horita?-dijo Leny  
  
-Cállate grosera...y dime algo que no sepa-dijo horita  
  
-Cállense las dos-dijo rodrigo-¿Por qué no van con Len y Horo-Horo?  
  
-Por que ya recuperamos nuestra unión querido-dijo Horita  
  
-Si, ya la recuperamos en menos tiempo de lo que pensábamos-Dijo Leny alegremente  
  
-¿Por qué ahorita no te puedo ver Rodrigo?-dijo Anna  
  
-¡¿QUE!? ¿Cómo QUE AHORITA?-gritaron las dos  
  
-Calmense no es motivo para...-dijo Rodrigo  
  
-¿Para que? ¿Enojarnos? ¿Molestarnos?-dijo Leny  
  
-¡No nos dijiste la forma en que pudiste hacer eso!-dijo Horita enojada  
  
-Eh...-luego hablo en un susurro para Anna-Mejor vete a la casa, están enojadas, y en una de esas...-  
  
-¿Le estas diciendo que no nos diga como lo hiciste?-grito Leny-¡miserable sabandija!-  
  
-Ahora si suenas como tu querido niño-dijo Horita  
  
-¿Verdad que si?-dijo en voz super infantil y feliz.  
  
Anna se iba metiendo a la casa, pero...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
-¡Ah! Mi linda cabecita-dijo levemente Pilika despertándose-ni que hubiera tomado alcohol o algo parecido, T-T me duele mi cabeza-  
  
Pilika se sostenía la cabeza, Tamao abría lentamente sus ojos y se empezaba como a despertar  
  
-¿Qué pasa señorita Pilika?-pregunto Tamao soñolienta  
  
-Me duele la cabeza-respondió Pilika notando que estaba en el piso-¿Cuándo llegamos aquí?; además te eh dicho que no me digas señorita, solo Pilika, ¿acaso no me tienes confianza?-  
  
-Si, si le tengo confianza-dijo Tamao-es que...  
  
-Es que nada Tamao, dime Pilika-dijo Pilika con una sonrisa, pero se notaba en su rostro que todavía sentía dolor-  
  
-Esta bien, si usted insiste-dijo Tamao levantándose sonrientemente-Pilika, vamos a buscar algo para ese dolor de cabeza que tiene ¿si?-  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo Pilika agarrando la mano que extendió Tamao para ayudarla a levantarse, aunque Pilika al levantarse perdió el equilibrio  
  
-¿Qué le sucede Pilika?-pregunto Tamao sosteniendo la para que no se cayera-  
  
-No se, no se...yo no hice nada-dijo Pilika-¿Te va a costar trabajo dejar de hablarme en segunda persona verdad?-  
  
-Solo dijo que le dijera Pilika-dijo Tamao sonriendo-Bueno, vamos al baño para buscar en el botiquín algo para ese dolor de cabeza-  
  
No dieron medio paso cuando escucharon que la puerta de la entrada se habría  
  
-¿Quién habrá sido?-pregunto Pilika  
  
-Talvez fue el joven Yoh que fue a la tienda a comprarle algo que pidió la señorita Anna-dijo Tamao  
  
-Eh...creo que aquí no es la sala-escucharon las muchachas una voz muy conocida-  
  
-¿No era la voz de Anna?-pregunto algo extrañada Pilika  
  
-Creo que si-respondió Tamao  
  
-Tampoco es aquiiiiiiiiii- se escucho la voz de Anna en puchero  
  
-OO-Pilika y Tamao-"¿Anna? ¿Haciendo pucheros?"-  
  
Luego escucharon unos pasos y se encontraron con anna, que tenia cara de decepción- "¿Anna?" –pensaron las dos  
  
-:D Hola chicas, ¿saben donde esta Len o Horo-Horo?-dijo Anna con una gran sonrisa, algo que causo gran impresión en las chicas  
  
-Eh...Oo??, no señorita Anna-dijo Tamao -¿y no saben donde esta el joven Yoh?-pregunto Anna con cara de tristeza  
  
-Oo? "¿Desde cuando le dice joven Yoh?"-pensaron Pilika y Tamao  
  
-Oo no, no los hemos visto a ninguno de los tres, señorita Anna-dijo Pilika  
  
-¿a ninguno?-pregunto Anna  
  
-No, a ninguno-contesto Tamao  
  
-Y...em...me podrían...decir...:] ¿Dónde esta la sala?-dijo Anna con amabilidad  
  
-O-O-Pilika y Tamao se quedaron sin decir nada ¿Qué le pasaba a Anna?  
  
-òo¿no me van ha decir? Que malas son-dijo Anna caminando a un lado de ellas y pasando a otro pasillo  
  
-Señorita Ana, yo le digo donde esta la sala-dijo Tamao saliendo de su estado de sorpresa-  
  
- ;D gracias Tamy-dijo Anna en tono infantil regresando por Tamao  
  
-O-O ¿Tamy?-dijeron incrédulamente _(en sorpresa de no creer algo, no en repugnacion ok!)_ Tamao y Pilika  
  
-Bueno me vas ha decir o no, ¡vamos!-dijo Anna agarrando la mano de Tamao y jalándola haciendo que Pilika perdiera el equilibrio.  
  
-Señorita Anna-dijo Tamao algo asustada-No debe de correr...la sala es en esa puerta-  
  
Anna paro eh hizo que Tamao chocara con ella.  
  
-Cuidado Tamy :D-dijo anna-Gracias por decirme, ahora puedes ir con Pilika, no te preocupes tanto por lo que le esta pasando, es normal para una persona que no esta acostumbrada a ser posesionada-sonrió y entro a la sala cerrando la puerta dejando con una interrogatorio en su mente-  
  
/-

-¿Anna? Te estábamos esperando- dijo Len-¿no que ya habías entrado a comer?-  
  
Anna se quedo mirando seriamente, auque no con la seriedad de siempre...todos estaban callados.  
  
-Eh...Anna ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Yoh levantándose; todos estaban sentados por orden: Len en la parte izquierda de Anna, luego le seguía Horo, en la parte derecha de Anna Yoh y luego Manta, Len enfrente de Yoh, Horo enfrente de Manta, Len e Yoh enfrente, Horo y Manta atrás...  
  
-De seguro esta pensando en la forma de asesinarte Len- dijo Horo-Horo riéndose  
  
Luego Anna suspiro como si estuviera tomando fuerzas para hacer algo. Luego de repentinamente Anna apareció a un lado de Len y lo agarro del rostro y se acerco a pocos centímetros de él, como si le iba a dar un beso.  
  
-si no me dices como es que le hizo-dijo Anna desde esa posición con cara de malicia-Juro que lo beso Anna...-  
  
-¡ANNA! ¿! QUE DEMONIOS HACES!?-dijo Len -¡Que me hiciste por que no me puedo mover!-  
  
Anna sonrió con malicia, -no te preocupes Len querido, cuando Anna me diga que hizo...te dejare ir, pero si no me dice te beso...-dijo el cuerpo de Anna-  
  
-Leny no hagas eso ToT-dijo Yoh con unos ojos llenos de tristeza, no obligues a Anna estuviera demasiado cercas  
  
-ToT es tu angelita Len-dijo Yoh  
  
-Ya se te acabo el tiempo Anna-dijo acercándose mas a Len y cerrando los ojos sintiendo unos labios que correspondía el beso.

**_fin de primera parte....despues continuara la segunda parte_**

Lo siento mucho T-T no pude escribir la otra parte por que eh estado ocupada con eso de la graduacion y de las despedidas que vamos a tener unas amigas y yo, por que ya nos vamos a separar y tal vez ya no nos veamos como siempre (Anna-chan se ira fuera del estado) TT--TT

les prometo que si me dan oportunidad escribire rapido la segunda parte, estara en menos de la semana, bueno pasare a los reviews:

**Yukari:**ToT perdoname, en verdad lo siento por no poner las explicasiones muy bien, y con eso de que Yoh y sus "super explicaciones" esta muy dificil, ademas de que la angelita de Len ya esta desesperada por estar con el, a estado haciendo de las suyas...las respuestas (si no se me ocurre otras cosas) las pondre en las segunda parte si no salen me sentire mal, asi que lo mas seguro es que si este la explicacion...

**Chibi:**muchas gracias por pensar que el fic me esta quedando bonito, y u.u si ya se no hay tanto YohxAnna, y mucho menos aqui, pero no te preocupes no hare un LenxAnna no para nada...el siguiente capitulo si hay YohxAnna siiiiiiiiiiii...y tal vez publique el siguiente capitulo mas rapido, solo sera consecuencia de como este el presente...

**Karenu-Kiyoto:**Karen!! qaue haciendo morra, tarde en publicarlo pero tu no tienes problemas, ya lo leistes...jajajajaja pero la continuacion no....jajajajjajajaja, que mala eres ToT no quieres enseñarme lo que llevas de la historia...pero bueno mocosilla nos vemos despues ya son las 2:58 aaaaaah. ( ya se que no importa adios).

**ANNA KYOUYAMA A**:me alegra que te guste el fic, en mi opinion mi fic no esta bien escrito, pero hago lo mejor para escribirlo, pero bueno, aqui esta la continuacion y ojala no te desepcione(aunque creo que si por que no explico cosas), ?y eso que te gusta el nombre Rodrigo? lo puse asi por que es mi nombre favorito para hombres, y asi le puse a mi amigo imaginario :P jeje...es una locura que me vino un dia...

bueno y a todos las demas personas de aqui les mando saludos y cuidense mucho...y una pregunta, ?alguien conoce a hombres que entren a esta pagina???????

_**adios**_


	10. c9tratando de aclarar cosasSEGUNDA PARTE

Fanfic-Shaman King-YohxAnna  
  
Nota:  
- - Lo que dicen  
" "Lo que piensan  
/-/- cambio de lugar  
'..' fingiendo la voz de otra persona  
  
Anteriormente...

Leny, la angelita de Len, posesionó el cuerpo de Anna, por que quería saber como es que Rodrigo había logrado tener un cuerpo propio, para que ella hiciera eso y poder estar cercas de todo anhelo de un ángel que quiere a la persona que quiere...bueno, y pues encontró a los chicos en la sala y Leny amenazo a Anna que besaría a Len, lo cual Anna vio que sucedió...  
  
-Ya se te acabo el tiempo Anna-dijo acercándose más a Len y cerrando los ojos sintiendo unos labios que correspondían el beso...  
  
**_"Lo que los demás no notaban"_**

**Capitulo 9.- Tratando de aclarar cosas...****segunda parte  
**  
-¡No! Nooooooo...-Dijo la verdadera Anna en su pensamiento haciendo que su cuerpo empezara a salir lagrimas...  
  
-Anna...je...perdóname, pero en verdad quiero saber como fue que Rodrigo hizo que tuviera un cuerpo...por que quiero estar al lado de mi querido Len...Anna, fue una ilusión lo que viste y lo que sentiste, eso es lo que yo desearía que pasara pero conmigo...no lo bese, tranquila-dijo Leny, tratando de que Anna se calmara; Leny tenia posesionado el cuerpo de Anna, obligandola a decir como Rodrigo hizo para que Anna pudiera verlo, amenazándola de que si no le decía besaría a Len, lo que NO hizo hace rato, eso solo fue para mostrarle lo que podía hacer...  
  
-Annita...tranquila, hermosa dama-dijo Yoh agachándose y poniéndose en la mesa, a un lado de Anna y Len, donde podía ver a los dos claramente; con una gran sonrisa en su cara, secándole las lagrimas que Anna había derramado por la ilusión que hizo Leny...  
  
Horo-Horo, Manta y Len se quedaron mirando a Yoh con vista de "¿Que mosco le pico?", mientras Leny (En el cuerpo de Anna) con sorpresa pero con cierta picardía  
  
-Hay Yoh-dijo el cuerpo de Anna en una risita-Que lindo eres, pero ¿Por qué le hablas así? ¿No crees que se enojara?-  
  
-Le hablo así por que no puedo creer que esta siempre tan hermosa-dijo Yoh en risa muy marcada en su rostro-Además si se enoja horita, no podrá hacer nada por que tu tienes posesionado su cuerpo jijijiji-  
  
Cosa que provoco gota general...  
  
-Aprovechado-dijo Len desde su posición  
  
-Jajajaja pero lo mas seguro es que cuando Anna regrese a tener control de su cuerpo te matara, te resucitara y te volverá a matar con mucho dolor...- dijo Horro-Horo medio preocupado, pero también algo divertido por lo que Anna podría llegar ha hacer  
  
-Creo que tienes razón Horo hiajajajaja-dijo Yoh empezando a reírse, también imaginando que Anna lo obligaría ha hacer el triple de su entrenamiento  
  
-¡Es que nadie se da cuenta que Anna esta apunto de besar a Len!-grito Manta desesperado por las reacciones normales de sus amigos  
  
Los chicos voltearon a ver con mirada asesina, en especial Yoh, lentamente a Manta  
  
-Jajajaja vaya forma de mantener la calma-dijo el cuerpo de Anna en burla- Bueno...Anna, ¿Ya me vas a decir?-Pregunto a Anna  
  
La verdadera Anna, sus pensamientos no estaban en la conversación  
  
%Pensamientos de Anna%

-"¿Cómo saldré de esto?, no besare a Len, no...no lo haré, no besare a nadie que no ame en a mi querido... !¿Por que no puedo decirlo?! A mí querido...querido Y...Yoh, querido, bueno...tan siquiera ya puedo decirlo...mas bien pensar las dos palabras juntas je, maldito orgullo...solo besare los labios que tanto deseo, solo los labios que me llaman con tanta dulzura como el mismo azúcar...que son cremosos y rellenos de miel...¿!QUE?! ¿Desde cuando digo cosas sin sentido? Miserable el día en el que me enamore de Yoh... ¿Por qué sigo derramando lágrimas? Leny no me hará besar a Len...se que no lo hará, por que ella sabe mis sentimientos hacia él... ¿Qué? ¿Yoh me esta secando mis quisiera que me acariciara por mas tiempo...!No Anna! No pienses eso..."-debatía Anna consigo misma

%final de pensamientos %  
  
-Annita, te quiero tanto que verte llorando me hace sentir muy mal por que no puedo hacer algo para que no sigas sufriendo-dijo Yoh mientras secaba otras lagrimas que salían de los ojos de su querida Anna  
  
-ú-ù ¿Podrías decir esas cosas en OTRO lugar, en DISTINTA situación?-dijo Len molesto  
  
-T-T pero talvez no haya otro momento-dijo Yoh llorando-¿verdad Leny?  
  
-¿Leny?-dijeron en pregunta Horo-Horo y Manta  
  
-¡Por que me preguntas a...-empezó a decir Len volteando a ver a Yoh molesto, aunque luego entendió que se refería a su angelita-¿Por qué le pusiste así?-  
  
-Por que todavía no le pones TU un nombre y mientras eso ocurre sus amigos y yo le decimos Leny jijiji-dijo Yoh  
  
-Es cierto, ¿Cómo piensas ponerme querido Len?-dijo el cuerpo de Anna, pero lo decía en verdad Leny  
  
Len se quedo mirándola molesto, muy molesto y su mirada lo reflejaba tal vez hasta de más.  
  
-¿Por qué te enojas tanto querido?-dijo Leny  
  
Len puso la mirada mas molesta y mas seria -No me vuelvas ha hablar así y mucho menos cuando estés en el cuerpo de otra persona...-dijo Len volteando a otro lado, ya calmándose  
  
-Bueno, eso no importa en este momento-dijo Horo-Horo-Oye, ¿en verdad vas hacer que Anna bese a Len?-pregunto al cuerpo de Anna con cierta curiosidad  
  
-Pero si hace eso...-dijo Manta algo nervioso volteando a ver a Yoh  
  
Yoh estaba empezando a poner un semblante serio, Len voltio a verlo algo preocupado  
  
-Yoh, no me vayas a matar a mí-dijo Len-yo no quiero besarla, nunca se me pasaría por el pensamiento, nunca... ¿Yoh?-  
  
Los chicos y el cuerpo de Anna voltearon a verlo algo asustados, Yoh estaba mirando el piso pero irradiaba un aura de enojo muy grande.  
  
-¿Joven Yoh?-dijo Leny  
  
Lo que ocurrió después paso muy rápido que ninguno pudo ver lo que ocurrió; pero esto fue lo que paso...  
  
Yoh aventó la mesa a un lado y obligando a que Anna se levantara, mientras que Horo-Horo al ver a Yoh dirigirse a Anna (aunque lo asusto al principio) se dio cuenta que él tenia un plan para separarlos, y no dudo en ayudarlo, Horo-Horo hizo a un lado a Len por si Leny lo agarraba y también agarro a Manta sacándolos de la sala, cerrando la puerta; mientras que Yoh arrinconaba al cuerpo de Anna, quedando ella entre la pared e Yoh.  
  
-Eh...Joven...-dijo Leny en el cuerpo de Anna, que estaba volteando hacia el piso algo sonrojada, por que el pensamiento de Anna había estado empezando a poner atención en lo que decían desde que sintió y vio que Yoh estaba empezando a poner un semblante serio-Yoh...calmado, ya no besare a Len, me esperare...-  
  
-Por supuesto que esperaras-dijo Yoh ya un poco mas calmado-Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así nunca-dijo Yoh acercándose al rostro de Anna hasta tocar su frente con la de ella  
  
-Te lo prometo Yoh Asakura-dijo el cuerpo de Anna volteando a ver lo, haciendo que quedaran un poco mas cercas, que sus narices rozaban. Como Leny tenia control de sus movimientos Anna no podía retirarse, ni voltear a ver a otro lado que no fueran los ojos de Yoh, algo que hizo que se embobara por ese instante, sintiendo deseos de caer en los brazos de su querido  
  
-:) que bueno Leny-dijo Yoh ya con su tipita sonrisa-No sabes, o eso creo...el dolor que siento al ver a Anna tan cerca con otro de esa manera- dijo esto poniendo unos ojos reflejando dolor, pero su rostro estaba sonriente  
  
-U-U TE lo prometo-Dijo Leny cerrando los ojos, volteando hacia abajo y dejando caer sus hombros  
  
-Mas te vale-dijo Yoh levantando el rostro de Anna, la cual esta abría los ojos combinado con un suspiro profundo-Sabes, me preocupaste mucho Anna- dijo Yoh al ver el rostro de Anna parpadeando y algo sorprendido  
  
-¿Desde cuando te preocupas por ella?, Ah! Y todavía no salgo de ella, así que no soy Anna-dijo el cuerpo como algo mareado, pero con algo de autoridad  
  
-Entonces...-dijo Yoh levantando su mano izquierda y acariciando el rostro de Anna-No te importara si hago esto...-dijo inclinando su cabeza y aprisionando los labios de Anna, en un rico y lento beso...y así duraron mas o menos un minuto...  
  
-Eh... ¿Qué?... ¿acabas de hacer?-dijo Anna mirando a Yoh como seguía jugueteando con el cabello de Anna, enrollándolo en su dedo y entrelazándolo en su mano-¿Por qué le haces esto a tu prometida?, no te di permiso...-dijo algo aludida  
  
-¿No que no eras Anna?...jejeje tus labios temblaron mucho-dijo Yoh con los ojos cerrados, hablando casi en un susurro todavía recordando el beso y para que solo Anna escuchara-Pero igual así, fue maravilloso-  
  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Anna poniendo un semblante muy serio, y el sonrojo que tenia ya desde antes del beso, fue desapareciendo...  
  
-¿Cómo que por que lo hice?-dijo Yoh aturdido por la pregunta; al ver la expresión de Anna se sorprendió mucho  
  
-Tu muy bien sabes que no me gusta que estemos de esta forma-dijo Anna volteándose a otro lado y quitando las manos de Yoh que estaban acariciando su rostro y su cabello-Y mucho menos que te aproveches de esas situaciones- dijo Anna alejándose de Yoh y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Yoh, aunque mas para si mismo, se voltio para ver a Anna-Anna, espera-  
  
Anna paro en seco enfrente de la puerta viendo el piso con un semblante enojado  
  
-¿Qué paso?-dijo Anna sin cambiar la forma en la que se encontraba  
  
-Te...estas... ¿te molesto demasiado?-dijo Yoh algo cuidadoso con lo que decía  
  
Anna voltio a ver su rostro; Yoh estaba esperando lo peor  
  
-Para serte sincera...No del todo Yoh-dijo Anna volteando a ver el piso otra vez  
  
-¿Pero?-dijo Yoh, sabiendo que algo la estaba molestando  
  
-Pero ¿Qué?-dijo Anna con tono molesto viendo hacia enfrente  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te enfado? Lo que te molesto o lo que te hizo...-empezó a decir Yoh, pero paro al ver que el rostro de Anna mostraba mas enojo  
  
Los dos se quedaron en un silencio muy molesto, aunque mas molesto era para Yoh el cual él quería saber que hacia molestar en ese momento a ella...lo que hizo que se molestara mas que otra veces... ¿era que no lo quería besar de verdad? ¿La obligué demasiado?  
  
-Lo que pasa es que...-Empezó a decir Anna, pero paro y puso un semblante que podía representar dolor, pero ella podía esconderlo y engañar a las personas, a todas menos a una, y para su desgracia era a la persona a la cual quería engañar en ese momento...  
  
Yoh le iba a preguntar algo a Anna, pero en ese momento no pudo por que la puerta que estaba enfrente de Anna se abrió y dejo ver a un Len muy molesto y que ya se podía mover, pero Len no miraba hacia arriba, miraba el piso  
  
-Disculpare Yoh...Señorita Anna...pero ya ha sido mucho tiempo y...-dijo Len disculpándose mucho, pero al darse cuenta que Yoh y Anna estaban separados se sorprendió pero no lo mostró y luego puso una mirada asesina la cual le daba a Yoh-Maldito sabandija, ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar que el gran Tao sea manipulado por otra persona?-  
  
-O-o? ¿De que estas hablando Len?-dijo Yoh algo confundido por lo que decía Len  
  
-òOó TE MALDIGO YOH ASAKURA-grito Len agarrando a Yoh del cuello y agitándolo- NOS DEBES EXPLICASIONES Y YO LAS QUIERO ¡AHOOORA!-  
  
-XD jajaja calmado aleta de Fliper-dijo Horo-Horo entrando a la sala seguido por Manta, Tamao y Pilika.  
  
Todos al escuchar lo que le dijo Horo-Horo a Len se quedaron: O-o??? ¿¿¿Aleta de Fliper??? O-O?  
  
-Déjenme en paz ¬¬U-dijo Horo-Horo-ùu saben, no es fácil inventar nuevos apodos para este pedazo de inútil-  
  
-Miserable ¬¬-dijo Len mirando con mucho odio a Horo-Horo- ùu si no tuviera otra cosa mas importante que hacer ya te hubiera enseñado una lección-  
  
-solo lo dices por que tienes miedo-Dijo Horo-Horo desafiante  
  
-òOo ¡Hoto-Hoto entiende por primera vez en tu vida!-dijo Len ya desesperado-déjalo para otro momento  
  
-¬¬U ¿y por que debería de hacerte caso?-pregunto Horo-Horo  
  
-uu por que Yoh nos va a explicar que es lo que ha sucedido-dijo Len elegante mente (#P)  
  
-:) pues todos ya saben sobre los ángeles...-dijo Yoh  
  
-O-o? ¿ángeles?-dijeron Tamao y Pilika  
  
-Q-Q creo que será mas largo de lo que me esperaba-dijo Yoh  
  
-¿De que ángeles están hablando?-pregunto Pilika  
  
-Tamao y Pilika no saben todo, así que les explicaremos a ellas después- dijo Anna pasando a ser ahora la persona que mandaría en ese momento-Solo dinos que es lo que están buscando hacer aquí nuestros ángeles-  
  
-¿los ángeles sin existen? O-o-pregunto Pilika  
  
-U-Uu Si Pilika, si existen-dijo Anna-Pero podrías dejar tus preguntas para después, ¿Si?, ya nos han dejado con mucho suspenso a nosotros...¬¬U-se puso así cuando Yoh empezó a reírse de la nada...  
  
-¬¬U Yoh, podrías dejar esas tonterías y nos explicas que paso-Dijo Len molestándose por que Yoh no quería explicar  
  
-: D esta bien... ¿Cómo podría comenzar? -dijo Yoh  
  
-Podrías comenzar en decirnos quien nos encerró en la Pensión cuando nuestras angelitas perdieron nuestra conexión-dijo Manta  
  
-O-O OH...eso...¬¬U Eso yo no lo se-dijo Yoh  
  
-¡COMO QUE NO SABES!-grito Len  
  
-Es que solo me dice que fue Raúl...pero yo no se quien es...-dijoYoh con unas sonrisa nerviosa  
  
Anna por otro lado, se empezó a ¿preocupar?

%Pensamientos de Anna %

"Demonios, otra vez él...creo que otra vez ocasionara problemas, mas de los que ya hizo... ¿Por qué tendrá que ser mi ángel? ¡¿Por qué tengo dos ángeles?! ¡Son incontrolables! Y lo que es peor...tal vez pueda llegar a hacerles daño a estos idiotas y a Yoh...que problema...si tan solo podría saber por que de repente están apareciendo nuestros ángeles" Anna voltio a ver a Yoh y puedo notar que el se le había quedado mirando desde ya hace un tiempo... "¿Le habrá dicho algo de lo que sucedió con Rodrigo y Raúl su Angelita? Si le dijo estará esperando a que yo le diga con exactitud lo que paso, ja ya mero yo le diré lo que paso,... solo me preguntaría por compromiso y no porque en verdad le interesa lo que me pasa..."  
  
%Fin de pensamientos %  
  
-No se por que les interesa quien los encerró-dijo Anna para Len, Horo-Horo y Manta-Lo que deberían de estar preguntando es el porque nuestros ángeles se nos están apareciendo, cuando antes no lo hacían y como es que se logro romper su conexión que tenían con ustedes, cuando se supone que ellos nunca les sucede algo así...-  
  
-:) Entonces voy a explicar por que se están tratando de comunicar-dijo Yoh- Por que eso es lo que quieren saber-  
  
-¬¬U Solo Anna pregunto eso-dijo Horo-Horo  
  
-¬¬U ¿Y que?-dijo Yoh-Bueno pues :D –se sentó junto a la mesa a un lado de Len y Horo-Horo (¬¬U La mesa la pusieron bien cuando Len estaba discutiendo con Horo-Horo)- Lo que esta ocurriendo con nuestros ángeles son cosas que no habían experimentado antes y es algo difícil para ellos, aunque creo que ha sido mas difícil para las mujeres...pero bueno eso no importa, como todos los que están aquí, el torneo de shamanes para coronar al nuevo Shaman King, se pospuso; lo que ocurrió un desequilibrio en sus poderes, su mundo y su manera de pensar...que es cosa rara...pero bueno, los grandes espíritus ya están arreglando eso ¬¬U aunque la verdad se me hace algo raro que solo por algo del torneo ocurriera algo así; bueno para el caso es que los ángeles en si tienen una tarea que hacer mientras que estén con nosotros por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, y lo malo es que se nos puede decir que tipo de cosa será para que nos vayamos preparando o algo parecido...-  
  
-¿Pero por que los hacen que se aparezcan ante nosotros nuestro ángel, si antes no los habíamos visto?-pregunto Len  
  
-jijiji si lo habías visto antes-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa-que no te acuerdes por que eras muy pequeño es otra cosa-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo paso eso?-Dijo Pilika  
  
-Cuando naciste, cuando cada quien nació se quedo nuestro ángel con nosotros a nuestro lado protegiendo nos...pero solo duraron con nosotros dependiendo en la forma en que nos trataban nuestros padres...así que conmigo solo se quedo una semana...y la verdad no se exactamente la causa...de ustedes no se, solo sus ángeles les podría decir...-  
  
-¿Y por que nos van a hacer ser trabajar nuestros ángeles si ya tenemos mucho trabajo ahorita?-Pregunto Horo-Horo molesto mirando a Anna, recordando todo lo que le ordenaba ha hacer.  
  
-T-T yo tampoco lo entendía-dijo Yoh-Pero lo que nos harán hacer será para que nos conozcamos más a nosotros y para que podamos afrontar cierta cosa que nos da miedo o algo así...-  
  
-¿Y todos van ha poder ver su ángel?-dijo Manta algo triste, por que si tenia algo que ver con el torneo de shamanes, tal vez solo shamanes podrían ver su ángel  
  
-Todas las personas que supieron del torneo de Shamanes podrán ver su ángel- dijo Yoh sonriendo-y tal vez una que otra personas normales-  
  
-Bueno y ¿cuando podremos verlos y cuando se van?-Pregunto Anna queriendo mostrar desinterés  
  
-Pues...no saben cuando podremos verlos...solo tienen calculados como que en un día o tal vez mañana en la mañana-dijo Yoh-y cuando se vayan...eso depende de nosotros, o mas bien en ellos...eso será en eso quieren decir que nuestros ángeles son un grupo, por que nosotros somos amigos...¿entienden?- pregunto Yoh  
  
-Creo que si O-o-dijo Horo-Horo  
  
-Hay hermano si que parece que no piensas-dijo Pilika, Horo-Horo le iba a reclamar pero Pilika empezó ha hablar-Creo que eso les contesta algo de sus preguntas ¿no?-  
  
-Si Pilika, si quieres ya pregunta lo que quieras-dijo Anna  
  
-¿Que es lo que estaba haciendo tirada en el piso inconsciente en el corredor?-pregunto molesta  
  
-Lo que paso...eh, ¿Alguien quiere explicarles lo que ocurrió?-dijo Yoh  
  
-OH si es cierto-grito Horo-Horo- Lo que paso es que...¬¬-  
  
-¿Me van a explicar o no?-dijo Pilika  
  
-Esta bien yo explico-dijo Len-Al cabo lo que paso es por culpa de mi ángel...  
  
Pilika se quedo algo incrédula por que no sabía que esperar, y mas por que el semblante de Horo-Horo se había puesto enojado y se le quedaba mirando a Len, y Len estaba algo incomodo y molesto- Mi angelita por alguna razón que no se posesiono tu cuerpo, cuando fue eso no lo se, pero estabas algo rara y de la nada hiciste cosas que no eran normales...-  
  
-¡COMO ABRAZAR A ESTE TONTO!-Grito Horo-Horo  
  
Pilika se sorprendió, eso era algo que ella no hubiera hecho jamás, y menos por que a él no le gusta ese tipo de acercamientos. -Tonto hermano celoso-dijo Pilika- ¿Y que tiene si mi cuerpo abrazo a Len? De todos modos yo no fue su ángel, y eso habrá sido por que lo extraña mucho-  
  
Con eso logro callar a su hermano y que dejara de estar de sobre protector  
  
-Y entonces cuando me abrazo se dio cuenta que te tenia posesionada y se puso algo...mas bien muy histérica y empezó a gritar y a correr; lo mismo casil ocurrió con el ángel de tu hermano-Decía Len-Pero ella posesiono el cuerpo de Tamao y cuando abrazo a Horo y le dijo Tamao se dio cuenta ella también de que estaba posesionando el cuerpo de Tamao y se puso igual de histérica...-  
  
-¿Qué...que yo que?-decía Tamao sonrojada en un susurro  
  
-Y al dar vuelta en un corredor las dos chocaron muy fuerte-termino de explicar Len  
  
-Entonces eso es lo que paso-dijo Pilika-pero lo que no me explica es el por que me duele mucho la cabeza-dijo algo molesta por que todavía no se le quitaba el dolor de cabeza  
  
-Eso fue por que no estas acostumbrada a que un espíritu posesione tu cuerpo, es por eso por el dolor de cabeza, no te preocupes se te quitara en un poco mas de tiempo o cuando ya vayamos a cenar-esta vez la que explico fue Anna  
  
-¿Cenar? O-o?-dijo Yoh  
  
-¿Qué no saben la hora que es?-pregunto Anna  
  
-No-respondieron todos los demás  
  
-No puede ser, son las ocho y media de la noche OoO!-grito Manta  
  
- :D si que el tiempo se pasa volando jijijiji-dijo Yoh-¿Te quedas a cenar Manta?  
  
-Bueno, esta bien... ¿pero es que no están preocupados por lo de sus ángeles?- pregunto Manta  
  
-Por que deberíamos de preocuparnos-dijo Pilika-solo nos van a visitar-  
  
-Es cierto-dijo Manta  
  
-¡Bueno vamos a comeeeeeeeeer!-Grito Horo-Horo saliendo hacia la cocina  
  
-Creo que mas bien en tu posición será tragar-dijo Len sin importarle  
  
Todos se fueron a comer, sin acordarse de que Ryu estaba todavía inconsciente en la cocina...pero el estará bien... Lo que en verdad deberían de haberse preocupado era por Raúl, el ángel malo de Anna, el cual estaba mirando por la ventana del comedor como comían con mucha alegría, el cual estaba planeando secuestrar a Anna otra vez... por que el no dejaría que otra persona estuviera cercas de ella...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Todos los que leen esto...perdonenme mucho...de verdad perdonenme por el retraso de la continuacion y no dire que fue lo que paso exactamente por que es mucho y que aburrido...pero hubo graduacion de tercero y eso tomo la mayor parte de mi tiempo...y viaje...entr otras cosas...

Ojala que les guste este capitulo...y se que no hubo demasiado YohxAnna ( lo digo por que no puse detalle del beso ;) pero eso sera para otra cosa que tengo en mente). Ademas todavia estoy debatiendo si pongo otra parejas...pero eso sera mejor en otro fic...ademas aveces escribire cosas que parescan que son yaoi y aveces parecera que son parejas algunos personajes sera por que no tengo definidos otras parejas, asi que aclaro...tratare de no poner para despues hacer un fic de otras parejas....por que algunas no tienen nada que ver...Q-Q

Ahora a contestar los reviews:

**chibi:**Como puse en este capitulo...no puse que Len beso a Anna solo fue una ilusion...nunca cambiaria este fic por uno de LenxAnna...noooooo nunca haria eso por que no quiero que Len sufra por un amor imposible...pero bueno. y como dije hace rato no se me hizo muy bueno el YohxAnna que puse, tal vez lo que paso con Anna lo pondre despues en el otro capitulo...pero no prometo nada, es algo dificil ahora en vacaciones...y otra cosa, ojala me disculpes por la tardanza

**yukari:** Q-Q que bueno que pude escribir de una manera en la que era mas explicita... me volvia loca cuando no me daba a entender...lo de los nombres de los angelitos esos son por ahorita...por que despues los chicos les pondran los nombres que ellos quieran y Manta si tendra una angel. y como dije no puse mucho YohxAnna, y no hice que Len besara a Anna o Anna besara a Len...y puse el por que Leny estaba amenazando a Anna con besar a Len...

**Anna-chan-Kyoyama:** Amiga mia querida que no te han perseguido las vacas! ok te debo una disculpa por eso de las vacas, !es que no se que tengo con eso! pero bueno Q-Q me dio alegria que me dejastes review y que pudiste leer el capitulo, ojala que este te guste ok por que me dio muchos problemas poder escribir este capitulo por que no estaba en la escuela y por otras cosas que despues podemos hablar...pero bueno, ojala que te pueda ver despues en algunos de estos dias por que este domingo me voy a Mexicali y cuando regrese de ese lugar voy a ir a una reunion y despues de esa reunion a Los Angeles y no regresare hasta agosto...mucha carriya (o como se escriba). Te extrano mucho morra...nos vemos. Ojala que continues con tus fic's muy pronto...

Bueno esos fueron todos los reviews...adios, nos vemos

Aviso: Tal vez no pueda continuar con el siguiente capitulo muy pronto y tal vez tarde algunas semanas o un mes...por que salgo de vacaciones desde este domingo...si es que encuentro una computadora entre mis viajes escribire y luego lo publico, pero es algo dificil...asi que ya me voy adios. escribire ya despues de leer los fic's que eh estado leyendo...

Nos vemos despues...


	11. C10,El día en el que deberían de aparece...

Fanfic-Shaman King-YohxAnna

Nota:

- - Lo que dicen

" "Lo que piensan

www cambio de lugar

'...' fingiendo la voz de otra persona

**_"Lo que los demás no notaban"_**

**Capitulo 10.- El día en el que deberían de aparecer todos los ángeles**

Ya era tiempo de que los habitantes de la pensión Asakura se levantaran para entrenar o hacer el aseo de la casa... aunque algunas personas no se sentían a gusto, no querían levantarse y tener que lidiar con otras personas...Yoh no quería levantarse...además que no quería hacer entrenamiento, por primera vez durante muchísimo tiempo, no quería ver a Anna... y por otro lado Anna no quería ver a Yoh; pero otras personas estaban preocupados por ellos, pero ya se habían levantado y empezado su rutina diaria, pero todos esperando algo...que loa ángeles hicieran su aparición y poder saber que era su plan o si los podían ayudar, y en el caso de Len regañarla, aunque Pilika y Jun le dijeron mil y un discursos para que no fuera cruel con ella, y había accedido a no ser tan malo, solo por que ya estaba harto y sabia que no le ganaría a su hermana, pero mas por que no quería verla triste o algo así. Tamao hacia el desayuno y ella estaba algo nerviosa por la venida de los ángeles, ya que ella pensaba en las pruebas que le iban a poner, le aterraba en pensar en que la obligara en estar en un cuarto oscuro llenos de espíritus malignos...Horo-Horo estaba normal, la verdad no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo, solo le daba curiosidad como era su angelita y si estaba bonita...también a Pilika le daba igual, aunque se preguntaba lo mismo que su hermano, que como serán...así, cada uno de los habitantes estaban en suspenso...aunque también preocupados por Yoh y Anna.

-Oye Len-pregunto Jun- ¿Por que Yoh y Anna estaban algo raros en la cena?, cuando llegue no lo note, menos de parte de Yoh, pero después se veía raro...no se hablaban en lo mínimo, pero cuando Yoh trataba de hablar con Anna lo ignoraba... ¿Tu sabes por que ese cambio Hermanito?-

-U-Uu Lo siento Jun, yo no soy un metiche en la vida de otras personas...-contesto Len, tratando que no pareciera que estaba contestando de mala gana...

-Pues como eres uno de los amigos de ellos dos, tal vez tú podrías haber me dicho que les pasaba-dijo Jun

-U-U pero es que eso apenas paso en la hora de la cena-dijo Pilika-comenzó cuando empezamos ha hablarte de los ángeles...-

Jun, Pilika y Len estaban en la cocina, todavía desayunando, ya que eran casi los últimos en bajar a comer...ya que faltaban Yoh y Anna.

-Pero eso es asunto de ellos y no deberíamos de entrometernos-dijo Len tomando su vaso de leche

- OoO pero son tus amigos-Dijo Jun-¿Qué no piensas ayudarlos si es que necesitan ayuda?

-Como tu dijiste-dijo Len-Si "es" que la necesitan...Además, no me explicaste por que venistes para Japón Hermana-

Ayer en la noche Jun había llegado sin aviso, en eso de las 10:30 de la noche, pero lo bueno es que todos habían decidido quedarse levantados por más tiempo, por una extraña razón...

Cuando Jun llego el más sorprendido fue Len, ya que era mucho tiempo en que no la veía, ya que había decidido en quedarse a vivir con Yoh en la pensión. Todos la saludaron y platicaron. En eso en que la saludaron se dieron cuenta de que todavía Ryu estaba en la cocina desmayado, ya que Tamao fue para ir por otro plato de comida para Jun y grito por la sorpresa, no se habían dado cuenta antes de eso ya que el que fue por la comida fue Horo-Horo y estaba demasiado hambriento...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

No se quería levantar...no quería recordar que Anna, por una extraña razón se había molesta con él...desde el beso, desde ese maravilloso beso...todavía seguiría siendo hermoso, si es que Anna no se hubiera molestado con él...

-"¿Por qué Annita? ¿Qué fue lo que te molesto? No lo entiendo no entiendo nada Annita, necesito que esta vez, por primera vez me puedas decir que es lo que sientes, que es...lo que yo hice, aunque si es algo que te molesta me dirías, todo lo que te molesta lo haces desaparecer...U-U que voy ha hacer...que es lo que debo de hacer para que me lo digas y lo pueda corregir...T-T no me gusta cuando me ignoras de esa manera..."

---FlashBAck---

Jun había llegado y la estaban saludando como buenos amigo que era, ya que fue mucho el tiempo que no la veían.

Yoh no se acuerda, y tal vez no se dio cuenta, de cómo es que salio el tema de los angeles...le platicaron lo que había ocurrido, claro...lo que les había pasado a Len, Horo-Horo, Manta, Pilika y Tamao, ya que Ryu no se acordaba de nada y no le habían hecho nada relacionado con los angeles, mas que el golpe que lo dejo inconsciente por algunas horas.

Desde ese momento, Yoh empezó a notar que Anna se ponía indiferente, como si el tema le molestara...aunque cuando en verdad se enojo es cuando empezaron a relatar el accidente de que el ángel de Len había posesionado el cuerpo de Anna. Len también se ponía indiferente, pero eso no era raro, ya que estaba molesto por eso. Entonces casil no podían contar bien lo que pasó Horo-Horo y Manta, así que Jun le pregunto a Yoh lo que paso...pero eso fue lo que hizo enojar a Anna...por eso (–"No creo que eso fue lo que te molesto Annita...no eso no...¿pero entonces que fue?"-Pensaba Yoh mientras recordaba-) Yoh solo sonrió y dijo que solo lo que habían dicho Horo y Manta había pasado, que lo demás no era importante...pero lo que se le escapo fue...

-Lo bueno es que Leny no beso a Len, pero a mi si -dijo Yoh-Bueno, claro, en eso ya era Anna- con su risita.

Anna voltio al piso, pero no se vio si se ruborizaba o si se puso enojada. Todos los demás se quedaron sorprendidos y no quisieron comentar sobre eso, menos mal por que Anna después de eso siguió como si nada hubiera pasado y terminando su cena.[-"¿Habra sido mi comentario?"-penso Yoh algo triste]

-O-o eh...y pues...y ¿Cuándo creen que se aparezcan los ángeles?-dijo Jun tratando de cambiar de tema

-No lo sabemos-dijo Manta, el cual se quedaría esa noche, ya que había perdido el tren de regreso a su casa-

-Buenas noches a Todos-dijo Anna levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta la cual daba a las escaleras para irse a dormir-Más vale que no hagan escándalo-

-Buenas noches Annita -dijo Yoh

-...-Anna no dijo nada, ni siquiera...nada, la cual cerraba lentamente la puerta

-O-o?-se quedaron todos

La puerta se volvió a abrir y era Anna pero no voltio a ver a Yoh para nada- Y quiero que antes de irse a dormir laven los trastes, ¿entendido?-

-si anni...-dijo Yoh, pero no pudo acabar por que Anna se había retirado antes de que le hablara-["Anna..."-pensaba Yoh tristemente-"Nunca...aunque estuvieras muy enojada...te ibas sin decirme buenas noches..."-en eso una lagrima cayo por su mejilla ya que le dolía, pero no quería admitirlo-"todo va a estar bien, todo se solucionara"-aunque todavía caían lagrimas...-]

Los que estaban ahí no querían voltear a ver a Yoh, por que pensaban (y estaban en lo correcto), que tal vez si lo volteaban a ver con algo de tristeza le doliera un poco más.

-Bueno, los trastes no se van a lavar solos-y con eso Yoh se levanto y fue a lavar los trastes que todavía no estaban en el cinc... Tamao le iba a remarcar eso, pero prefirió no decirle nada...no quería hacer sentir mal a Yoh...

---Fin flash back---

Yoh se voltio a su otro costado, ya que quería volverse a dormir, ya que había estado soñando muy bonito, pero en eso se dio cuenta que había un bulto a su lado. Al principio se alarmo demasiado que se puso nervioso, pero después de unos segundos, solo sonrió y se sentó en el futon. Estaba tratando de ver el rostro de la persona que estaba placidamente dormida a su lado...No sabia si levantarla o no, ¿Cuál seria su reacción? ¿Se enojaría? ¿Se sorprendería?.

-Mejor después-dijo Yoh-Ahora descansa...que ayer fue un día demasiado largo-Se levanto y se cambio en su típica ropa, ya algo mas feliz, olvidando del problema que tenia con Anna...ya que tenia otras cosas que sucederían ese día.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Buenos días Yoh-Saludo sonriente Jun-

- buenos días Jun, buenos días a todos-contesto Yoh saludando a Len y a Pilika- ¿ya desayunaron? O-o?-

- ¬¬U claro que si-dijo Len-ya era demasiado tarde, ¿Qué no has visto la hora que es?-

- jijiji, no-dijo Yoh

- era de imaginarse...-dijo Pilika

- ya son las once, y eso es tarde para ustedes que están acostumbrados a levantarse temprano para entrenar-dijo Jun

-Je je siii!-dijo Yoh-pero esta vez Anna no me levanto jijijijiji-

Los demás se preocuparon por eso, pero no querían molestar a Yoh.

-O-o? ¿Y no ha aparecido un ángel?-pregunto Yoh

--OoO es cierto...-dijo Pilika- ¬¬ ¿Y mi hermano?...

-¿No lo mandaste a entrenar? UU-dijo Len

- oooh! Es cierto-decía Pilika, haciendo que Jun y Yoh tuvieran una risita, y Len una gota de "como no se acordaba"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-TOT por que mi hermana me hace entrenaaaaar!!-reprochaba Horo-Horo, el cual ya llevaba 8 vueltas al parque que se encontraba cercas de la pensión- T-T no quiero entrenar...¬¬ podría burlarla y descansar y no entrenar... jejeje que listo soy...- Horo-Horo decidió seguir caminando y no entrenar, ya que era mucho tiempo el cual hacia eso y además se había acostumbrado a entrenar junto con Yoh, el cual se hacían compañía y se la pasaban mejor por que se la pasaban haciendo bromas y platicaban. Estaba en un asiento en el cual ya estaba ocupado, pero se sentó sin molestar a la persona...aunque le daba algo de risa por que parecía que estaba dormida.

-O-O ¿Dormida?-Horo-Horo se dijo a si mismo y dando se cuenta que era una muchacha de pelo café castaño, lo traía suelto y algo ondulado, tez blanca...aunque no le podía ver los ojos, ya dije estaba dormida, llevaba un saco negro y bufanda, ya que esa mañana hacia mucho frio. Y llevaba unos pantalones de color caqui y unos tenis negros con blanco - que linda se ve dormida...¬¬u es de la única manera que la eh visto...obvio, se ve como una angelita ...O-O es cierto mi angelita...¿Cuándo aparecerá?-

-Horo-Horo...-se escucho que decían su nombre, pero con ternura

-O-o? Eh?-se sorprendió Horo-Horo, ya que no veía quien le hablo- ¿Quién es?

-Horo...donde...-se escucho otra vez con la misma ternura...

-T-T ¿Quién me esta hablandoooo?- se asustaba Horo-Horo haciendo que se acercara a la chica que seguía dormida, como si estuviera buscando refugio-

-¿Dónde estas Horo-Horo?- escucho que lo decían mas cercas de él

-Díganme quien me esta hablando T-T-decía algo mas asustado-Si eres un fantasma te podría ver...Y-Y-

-Yo...-le contestaron en un susurro que apenas escucho-

-y...¿donde estas yo?-dijo con algo de miedo

-¡AQUÍ!-grito la muchacha agarrandole de los hombros a Horo-Horo ya que estaba asustado y se hubiera parado y corrido por el susto- Lo siento mucho Horo-kun, es que no sabia como debería de presentarme...además de que me daba pena...UU perdóname si te asuste mucho...-

-O-O-

- ¿no me vas a saludar?-dijo la muchacha

-O-O-

- -.- oyeee...estas haciendo que me ponga nerviosa-poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas para cubrirlas, ya que se estaba ruborizando-

-O-O emh...emh..quiu...que...¿nani?-tartamudeo Horo-Horo, estaba confundido y sin mencionar que también algo tembloroso... ya que se le hacia demasiado bonita la muchacha...

-¬¬U creo que va hacer mas difícil de lo que creí...TT noooo...TOT no quiero...es demasiado vergonzoso...¿como es que los humanos hacen esto casil toda su vida?-sollozaba la muchacha cubriendo su rostro con sus manos para que no se notara sus lagrimas de nerviosismo.

-O-o? ¿hu-humanos?-pregunto Horo-Horo-OO Eres un fantasma...-dijo con sorpresa –"T.T Ya no podrá ser mi novia ¬¬U mas que si le hago como Fausto... jaja que ideas"-

-¬¬ claro que no soy un fantasma-dijo la muchacha- T.T ¡¿como te expliiiiicoooo!?-

- como tu quieras-respondió Horo-Horo regalándole una sonrisa encantadora, volteándola a ver- -u solo que de una manera fácil que yo pueda entender jeje-

-o-o Horo...-se quedo la muchacha algo anonada por el rostro de Horo-Horo, ya que se le hacia lo mas bello del mundo-

-O-o ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto Horo-Horo, ya que se le había olvidado preguntar eso antes.

La muchacha no le respondía y no hacia otra cosa que no fuera observar a Horo-Horo con mucha ternura y sonrojada. A Horo-Horo le preocupaba algo esa reacción, pero se le olvido al pensar –"soy tan guapo que no puede quitarme los ojos de encima jejejeje creo que si podré salir con ella jeje"-

-Oye-dijo Horo-Horo acercándose un poco al rostro de la muchacha para ver si seguía mirándolo o se había quedado dormida con los ojos despiertos, ya que estaba algo acostumbrado cuando Yoh hacia eso, cuando había tenido un entrenamiento muy agotador- ¿Quisieras ir a tomar un helado conmigo?-le pregunto y sonrió al ver que la muchacha se sonrojaba mas que antes y casil parecía que su rostro era completamente rojo- jeje ¿Qué dices?-

-eh...ehm-la muchacha trataba de que no saliera corriendo por los nervios, sacudió su cabeza y se paro ya mas tranquila y seria, se levanto de la banca y se dirigió a Horo-Horo con voz muy seria y sin expresión- Claro que si Horo-Horo, solo que tu pagas por que yo no tengo dinero y además si lo tuviera, no sabría como usarlo, eh...Supiera como usarlo - -

-O-o? ¿Lo dijiste mal?-dijo Horo-Horo levantándose del banco

-¬¬U si, si ya pues vamonos a comer-dijo la muchacha agarrando la mano de Horo-Horo; poniéndose roja y caminando hacia la neveria que quedaba algo lejos.

-Todavía no me has dicho quien eres O-o-dijo Horo-Horo algo sonrojado por que la muchacha le agarro la mano, ya que nadie más que su hermana hacia eso- y de donde eres-

-U-U eso déjalo para después, por favor Horo-kun...me da pena...-dijo la muchacha sin voltearlo a ver (ella llevaba guiando a Horo-Horo, ya que ella no quería hablar con él, por que si eso ocurriría tendría que explicarle cosas que todavía no quería decirle, además de que le daba pena, lo debería de decir cuando estuvieran los demás con las otras personas-

-¿Desde cuando me hablas con tanta confianza? O-o?-pregunto Horo-Horo- no que me moleste, pero es raro -

-U-U solo déjame en paz-dijo la muchacha

-¬¬U yo solo quiero saber mas de ti-dijo Horo-Horo-debo de conocer a la persona con la que voy u-u no vaya a ser que seas una persona que me quiere hacer daño y quitarme el poco dinero que tengo-

-Vamos, por favor UU-dijo la muchacha algo divertida- no tienes demasiado dinero, no soy tonta para asaltar a la persona mas importante para mi...OO ¡Demonios! ¡que pena! ¡Que pena!-

-O-O persona...mas... ¿importante?-dijo sin creer lo que escucho Horo-Horo

- U-U si, si ya cállate, ¡que me pongo mas colorada!-dijo la muchacha

-O-o? pero si apenas me conoces-dijo Horo-Horo-¬¬ ¿o es que me has estado espiando durante años?-

-XD jajaja UU claro que no te eh estado espiando...solo eh estado haciendo mi trabajo, mi deber y lo que mas quiero en la vida...-

-O-o? –Horo-Horo no entendía, hablaba algo raro la muchacha...pero era demasiado bonita como para preocuparse y mejor decidió olvidarlo y tener una "cita" con la muchacha.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-OoO!!! ¿Dónde esta mi hermanoooo?-gritaba Pilika desesperada-se supone que debería de estar aquí, y si lo raptaron, y si lo secuestraron, y si lo robaron y si le hicieron algo...¬_¬ _y si se escapo de su entrenamiento, ó-O ¿y si se esta gastando el poco dinero que le di en comida?-

-U-U no lo dudo-dijo Len, al cual le habían dicho Jun y Tamao que tratara de calmarla, ya que ellas tenían que limpiar la cocina- apenas son las 11:30 UU ni que fuera la eternidad...usualmente llega a las 12:30, así que no te preocupes...-

-¬¬ ¿como sabes que mi hermano llega a esa hora?-pregunto Pilika

-¬¬ por que veo el reloj cuando llega-le respondió Len

-¬¬...-Pilika

-¬¬ ¿Qué?-le dijo Len, ya que no le gustaba que se le quedara observando

-¬¬ ¿Por qué no me dices que si quiero ir a buscarlo en tu carro?-

-o-ó ¿Por qué en mi carro?-dijo indignado Len

-¬¬ Por que nadie más tiene carro-dijo Pilika

-ú-ú "uuy, ¿Por qué yo?"-se decía Len para si mismo-Esta bien, esta bien...-

- siiii...-dijo con alegría Pilika-

-U-U iré a buscarlo en mi carro...-dijo Len levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida de la pensión-

- si, si...O-O eh? "Ir"-se quedo pensando Pilika- òoó ¡HEy, se supone que me debes de llevar contigo!-le grito a Len, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya había escuchado en carro acelerar-¬¬U que malo es...-

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¿Dónde estará ese cabeza hueca?-se preguntaba Len mientras paseaba en su carro por los lugares por los que Horo-Horo acostumbraba entrenar con Yoh y a veces solo, ya que quería escaparse del entrenamiento de vez en cuando, ya lo conocía bien y sentía que sabia donde encontrarlo. Fue al parque y se estaciono, tratando de ver por el alrededor del lago para ver si Horo-Horo estaba comiendo un helado, ya que era lo común en él-"¿Cómo es que sé todo esto?"-se pregunto Len algo sorprendido, pero no le tomo importancia y se bajo del carro y se dirigió a las bancas que estaban alrededor del lago.

Lo busco por todo el alrededor del lago y no lo encontraba, ya ahora él era el que se estaba preocupando...

-" ¿que demonios me pasa? ¿A mi que me importa lo que haga y no haga?"-se decía a si mismo para que se olvidara de ese sentimiento de preocupación. Ya estaba cansado de ver el lago, sin poder ver reflejado al joven que buscaba, ya que era tarde para que él no regresara a su casa, y que tal vez ya Pilika estuviera en un colapso nervioso.

-"No sirve de nada buscarlo as"-pensó Len y su lado derecho, por la altura de su cadera, saco una tablilla que lo utilizaba para poner a Basón en el -Basón-dijo a la tablilla

-¿Si señorito?-dijo el fiel fantasma apareciendo en frente de su dueño-

-¿Si me harías el favor de seguir buscando a Horo-Horo por el parque?-pregunto Len-Ya que yo no debería de desperdiciar mi tiempo, podría estar comiendo algo...te esperare en ese café que esta al otro lado del parque ¿ok?-

-Claro señorito-dijo Basón y se fue a la otra parte del parque que Len no quería ir a buscar, ya que prefería comer un helado-

Mientras caminaba así el café, sentía que lo observaban, cosa que le incomodaba; se paro en seco y voltio la mirada a todos lados, sin mover su cuerpo. No encontró a nadie...más que a una niña chiquita de cómo unos 5 años que estaba trepada en una rama de un árbol que estaba cercas de él, justamente arriba de él. El voltio la cabeza para ver si conocía a la niña, pero nunca la había visto y le dio una de sus miradas asesinas, cosa que hizo que la niña encogiera los hombros y le gritara.

-Dile a Len que no me siga mirando así, me da miedo-dijo la niña volteando a un lado de Len y después brincando desde la rama, en frente de él, pero se dio a la fuga cuando Len quiso preguntarle algo pero que su boca no pudo articular por lo extraño que era eso.

-¿que demonios fue eso?-Dijo Len-Maldita niña psicópata-recordando como es que lo veía con una sonrisa...algo que seria tierno si es que no hubiera gritado lo que grito, ya que lo desconcertó-U-U no debí de haberme quedado viéndole de esa manera...¬¬ pero ella busco pleito primero...-Len empezó a ver a su lado, donde la niña había gritado...se le hizo raro, demasiado raro para entender...pero era algo que no tenia-ù-ú iré a buscar a esa niña para preguntarle por que me grito de esa manera-

Len siguió un poco más en el camino, llegando a un puesto donde vendían algo de comida y bebidas, donde encontró a la niña la cual le había gritado-"te encontr"pensó Len-

-Serán 5 pesos-dijo el señor que estaba cobrando el dinero de unas papitas a la niña-

-O-O 5...-dijo la niña sorprendida-

-¬¬ si, 5-dijo el señor algo molesto-

-pero solo tengo esto Q-Q -dijo la niña mostrándole una moneda de 50 centavos-

-U-U entonces me temo que no podrás comprarte esas papitas...-dijo el señor-

-Q-Q pero es que tengo mucha hambre-dijo la niña, la cual tenia pelo negro y largo, piel morenita y ojos cafés-

-Tome los 5 pesos –Dijo Len al haberse acercado-¿y también me da un helado?-

-O-o –la niña se le quedo observando algo sorprendida pero también asustado, por que pensaba que Len se había enojado por que le había gritado-

-¬¬ no te preocupes, no te haré nada por la manera en que me gritaste niña-dijo Len volteándola a ver de reojo-Solo dime por que lo hiciste y te compro las papitas...-

- pero ya las compraste-dijo la niña inocentemente, era cierto, ya las había comprado, ya que no había helado ahí-

-U-U en verdad lo siento mucho joven-dijo el dueño del puesto- tal vez en ese café vendan-el señor se refería al cual se dirigía-

-Si, gracias-dijo Len - ¿Me vas a decir?, sabes que me debes por las papitas...-

-esta bien-dijo la niña caminando por el camino el cual llevaba a la parte donde se encontraba la cuadra donde estaba el café-- gracias por las papitas-las abrió y antes de empezar a comer ella-¿Quieres?-le ofreció a Len papitas-

-No gracias-dijo Len-no como comida chatarra, yo merezco cosas mejores-

-jijijijijijiji-se empezó a reír la niña-

-¬¬ oye... no era para que te burlaras-dijo Len

-- no me estoy burlando-dijo la niña regalándole una sonrisa-

-U-U bueno, pues-dijo Len-¿Me vas a decir por que me gritaste de esa manera?-

-O-o?-se quedo la niña algo confundida-¿De que manera?-

-Ooó! ¿Cómo que de que manera?-grito Len molesto-

-TOT no me griiiiiteeeees!-sollozo la niña-

-ú-u esta bien, esta bien-dijo Len resignado-No volveré a alzarte la voz-

- gracias Len-dijo la niña con una sonrisa-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto Len

-o-o ehm...-la niña se puso nerviosa-U-U me vas a decir que estoy loca, mis papas me dicen que estoy loca, la gente me dice loca, mis amigos me dicen que estoy loca, ¿por que tu no dirás eso?-

-U-U se dice: por que tú tendrías que ser la excepción-dijo Len, ya acostumbrado a estar corrigiendo a personas-

-ó-ó oye, apenas tengo 5 añitos-dijo la niña quedándose mirándolo acusadoramente-¿yo que tengo la culpa de no hablar a tu "nivel"-dijo esto, haciendo con sus dedos las comillas, como si se estuviera burlando de Len-

-Déjame en paz...-dijo Len tratando de no perder la paciencia-Estoy acostumbrado a estar alrededor de personas ignorantes...-

-XD ahí si Len el niño mas inteligente-se burlo la niña-

-no tengo que estar soportando esto-dijo Len con la mano derecha temblando del enojo, haciendo que su pico creciera un poco, no dejaría que una simple niña ofendiera su honor-

-jajajajaja vemos Len-dijo la niña-no te enojes, ya te diré por que te grite de esa forma...-

-¬¬ A ver pues, ¿Por qué?-dijo Len ya calmándose-

-U-U te dije que estaba loca ¿verdad?-dijo la niña-

-A ok, eso lo explica todo-dijo Len burlándose de ella-

-òoó eso no era lo que quería decir-grito la niña molesta-

-¿Entonces?-dijo Len, satisfecho por a ver logrado que la niña se molestara-"no debería de pelear de esta forma con una niña"-

-Por que... por que yo...-tartamudeaba la niña, mientras se ponía temblorosa-

-Tu que...-dijo Len- ¿acaso te da pena o que?-

-U-U si me da pena ¿y que?-dijo la niña-es que yopuedoverfantasmasyangeles- 

-O-o? ¿Que?-dijo Len

-Lo que dije...-dijo la niña-

-¬¬ lo dijiste muy rápido que no entendí-dijo Len

-¿No que muy inteligente?-dijo la niña burlándose de él-

-AAhh òoO pagaras por eso-grito Len

-TOT no te enojes-grito la niña-

- òoO ¿Cómo que no me enojes?-dijo indignado Len-

-simple, no te enojes-dijo la niña contestando inocentemente-

Len trataba de calmarse, no era gran cosa, pero le molestaba que se dirigieran de esa manera, y más si no lo conocían.

-U-ú entonces dime bien-dijo Len-por que me gritaste...-

-ya pues-dijo la niña-Por que yo puedo ver fantasmas y a veces a ángeles-

-O-o?

-U-U lo que vi a un lado de ti era tu angelita...-dijo la niña-y si no me dijo mentiras, te va a venir a ver ¿no?-

-O-O

-¬¬u oye...-

-jum, no sabia que había otras personas así-dijo Len

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo la niña sin entender nada-

-nada-dijo Len deteniéndose en el pavimento, ya que ya habían llegado a la calle que al cruzarla estaba el café al que se dirigía-

-Entonces...- nos veremos pronto Len-dijo la niña corriendo, regresando de donde venia-y muchas gracias por las papitas-

Len solo sonrió y se despidió de ella agitando su mano en señal de despedida. Len se voltio para cruzar la calle e ir al café. Cruzo la calle y se acerco al café siendo por la ventana que no había mucha gente, solo una joven pareja y un señor. Entro al café y observo las instalaciones...sentía una presencia muy familiar para él...pero no quería tomarle importancia y tomo asiento en una de las mesas donde tenia dos sillas.

-¿Qué desea ordenar joven?-dijo una muchacha

-¿venden helados aquí?-pregunto Len-

-claro que si joven, ¿de que sabor va a querer?-pregunto la muchacha-

-¿tienen de sabor durazno?-dijo Len dudando-

-Claro que si-Dijo la muchacha-aquí ahí de los mas comunes, hasta de los mas raros, así que no se preocupe, ahorita se lo traigo-

-gracias-dijo Len

Mientras esperaba a que le trajeran su helado se puso a observar a las otras personas que estaban ahí, el señor estaba leyendo el periódico, sin nada mas que hacer, mas que seguir comiendo su helado que tenia un color raro de mezcla don café y azul, era raro. Las otras personas que estaba ahí, era una pareja, una joven bonita, que estaba con un joven de...

-¡Hoto-Hoto que demonios estas haciendo aquí!-grito Len

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-quiero que mi hermano llegue-grito Pilika en la cocina, donde estaba lavando los platos, ayudando a Tamao. Además que Jun le había dicho que hiciera algo para que no se acordara demasiado de que Horo-Horo no regresaba-Es un irresponsable, no le importa que este preocupada por él-

-Se a lo que te refieres Pilika-dijo jun-- ya se Pilika, cuando terminemos con el que hacer vamos al centro comercial, tu, Tamao, Anna, bueno, si es que se decide a bajar...y yo - así te compras ropa nueva-

-Es cierto, ya que yo quería desde hace mucho salir de compras-dijo Pilika con una sonrisa, y parecía que había decidido dejar que su hermano hiciera lo que él quería-

-mmm...pero señorita Jun...yo no necesito ir a comprar ropa-Dijo Tamao-Seria mejor que yo no fuera...-

-Claro que no Tamao-Dijo Pilika-Tu si vas por que tienes que ir, es mejor ir de compras con mas gente...siempre y cuando no te ganen la ropa que tu quieres comprar jeje --

-Bueno...si usted me lo pide...-dijo Tamao-

-¬¬ Si tú me lo pides-dijo Pilika

-O-o? eh?-dijo Tamao

-U-U es que estas volviendo me hablar sin confianza-dijo Pilika poniendo cara triste

-O-O eh...no Pilika, es que se me había olvidado-Dijo Tamao-UU discúlpame-

--así esta mejor-dijo Pilika

-Jun sonrio y dijo-entonces ya esta decidido, nos vamos de compras esta tarde-

-Nos iremos caminando o en carro-pregunto Pilika mientras terminaba de lavar unos platos-

-Le pediré a Len que me preste su carro-dijo Jun con una sonrisa-¿Cómo podría decirle no a su querida hermana mayor?-

-Pero Len...-comenzó a decir Pilika

-Es cierto-dijo Jun-¿Dónde esta mi hermano Pilika? O-o?-

-¿No les dije que se fue a buscar a mi hermano?-dijo Pilika con cara de sorpresa-UU y el muy malo no me llevo para que le ayudara-

-es que cuando te encontramos estabas hablando demasiadas cosas que no entendíamos-Dijo Tamao--u seguramente si nos dijiste, pero no le entendimos jiji-

-T-T que malo es mi hermoso, chulo, precioso y negador hermanito-dijo Jun en su tristeza de que su hermano no le hubiera avisado que era lo que iba a ser-

-¬¬ ¿Cómo que negador?-dijo Pilika-¬¬ el no se negó en ir por mi hermano, UU pero pensando lo mejor... él se negó en llevarme-

- la señorita Jun no se refería a ese tipo de negar-dijo Tamao

-¬¬u ¿entonces?-pregunto Pilika

-T.T que mi hermanito niega todo lo que siente...a eso me refería-explico Jun

-oh, ya entendí-dijo Pilika-

-Bueno, entonces tendremos que esperar a que llegue Len-dijo Tamao

-Y-Y ni modo-Dijo Jun- o tal vez podemos pedir un taxi-

-de todos modos tenemos que terminar de asear la casa-dijo Pilika-Así que tal vez llegue en ese tiempo, no sabemos --

-Bueno, ya esta solucionado-dijo Jun-Y-Y bueno, mas o menos, tendremos que ver... ¿A dónde se fue Yoh?-

- U-U no me vas a creer cuando te lo diga-dijo Pilika-Esta entrenando como nunca... esta en el patio, sin ni siquiera tomar un descanso... U-U tal vez se siente mal por que Anna esta enojada con él...y quiere distraerse con eso-

-Pobre Yoh-dijo Tamao-Anna nunca se había enojado con él de esa forma-

-Oigan, ¿Anna no debería de estar despierta?-pregunto Jun preocupada-

-Es cierto-dijo Tamao-Tan siquiera debería de estar viendo la televisión-

-Será mejor si vamos a ver si esta bien-dijo Pilika-No vaya a ser que se escapo o algo parecido-

-No diga cosas así-Dijo Tamao-Anna nunca se escaparía...bueno...eso es lo que yo creo, claro-

-¿entonces que estamos esperando?-dijo jun saliendo de la cocina dirigiéndose para el segundo piso, donde se encontraba el cuarto de Anna.

-Yo iré a ver si esta viendo la tele-dijo Tamao-

-buena idea-dijo Jun-yo iré a su cuarto, a ver si esta-

-Yo iré a las aguas termales-dijo Pilika-Tal vez este ahí-

Las tres se separaron y cada quien se fue a donde dijo que iba a ir, Pilika al llegar a las aguas termales no encontró a nadie, se acerco a las aguas para ver si se había sumergido en el agua para no ser vista, pero no encontró nada, así que decidió ir con Jun.

Tamao al llegar escucho que la tele estaba prendida y se puso feliz por que había encontrado a Anna, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con un cuarto vació, habían dejado la tele prendida, así que su alegría de a ver encontrado a Anna desaparecieron, así que decidió ir con Jun, tal vez estaba en su cuarto.

Jun había estado tocando la puerta y llamando a Anna pero no le contestaba, Pilika y Tamao llegaron y le dijeron que no la habían encontrado, así que posiblemente estaba en su cuarto, aunque todavía dormida, lo que era algo dudoso.

-Anna-dijo Jun tocando la puerta varias veces-Anna, ¿estas todavía dormida?-

-U-U si no contesta eso seria probable-dijo Pilika

-Anna, si no contestas vamos a entrar-dijo Tamao con tono de voz preocupada-

-Vamos Anna, abre la puerta-dijo Pilika-¿Qué no nos tienes confianza?-

Nadie contesto, no recibían una respuesta devuelta, como si Anna no quería hablar con ellas, como si estuviera verdaderamente molesta con algo o alguien.

-U-ú vamos Anna tenemos otras cosas que hacer-Dijo Pilika con poco paciencia-Por favor contéstanos, estamos preocupadas-

-Por favor señorita Anna-Dijo Tamao-

-Algo anda mal ¬¬-dijo Jun con una mirada preocupada y de sospecha-

-U-ú claro-Dijo Pilika-lo que anda mal es que Anna no nos quiere abrir la puerta-

-No me refería a eso Pilika-dijo Jun quedándose viendo la puerta del dormitorio de Anna-

-¿Entonces?-dijo Tamao- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Que parece que no hay nadie...-dijo Jun-

-O-O ¿Qué?-dijo Pilika-No puede ser...en toda la mañana no vimos, ni escuchamos a ella bajar-

-¡Anna! Abre la puerta, ábrela-Tamao empezó a gritar y pegar a la puerta-Por favor señorita Anna-

-Tamao...-dijo Jun acercándose para tratar de calmarla-

-no lo creo y no lo creeré hasta ver la habitación vacía-dijo Pilika empezando a hacer lo mismo que Tamao

-Pilika, Tamao cálmense-dijo jun, pero fue en vano, las dos muchachas estaban muy preocupadas por Anna. Jun tambien estaba preocupada, pero quería calmarse y actuar con racionalidad, pero las reacciones de Tamao y Pilika no le ayudaban...

-¡AAAANNAAAA! Abre la puerta TOT-grito Jun pegándole a la puerta muy fuerte-

-O-O no que muy calmada...-dijeron Pilika y Tamao-

- hey chicas, ¿que es lo que les pasa?-dijo sonrienteYoh, el cual había escuchado los gritos que estaban dando las chicas, el cual se preocupo muy en el fondo, por que sabía que era por Anna-- no deberían de molestar a Anna, si no les iría muy mal-

-Yoh...-empezó a decir Jun-No se como decirte esto...-el tono de voz de Jun era muy preocupante y triste, cosa que asusto a Yoh-

-¿Qué cosa Jun? --dijo Yoh, ocultando su preocupación-

-U-U es que parece que Anna no esta en su cuarto-dijo Jun-

-ni viendo la tele-dijo Tamao-

-Ni en las aguas termales-dijo Pilika

-Que tal vez no este en la casa-dijo Jun

-O-O-esa fue la reacción de Yoh-¿Qué?

-Pero no estamos seguras-dijo Pilika muy rápido, para que Yoh no se preocupara-de seguro fue a una parte o solo se hace la dormida...-

-¡Anna! Abre la puerta-Grito Yoh pegándole a la puerta-¡Annita! Por favor...no se que fue lo que hice pero perdóname ¡Anna!-

Las chicas se quedaron viendo con tristeza, esta vez Yoh dejo ver que en verdad estaba muy preocupado.

-ú-u no aguanto más-dijo Yoh-abriré la puerta Anna, no me importa si no quieres-

Yoh patio la puerta, la cual se rompió y dejo ver el cuarto de Anna. En el había tres futones que todavía dos estaban ocupados, pero uno estaba sin una persona. Yoh se quedo viendo a las otros futones que estaban ocupados, con algo de enojo.

-Anna...-susurro Yoh

-¿Qué hacen dos futones ocupados y otro solo?-pregunto Tamao-

-¿Anna?-preguntaron al cuarto Jun y Pilika, buscando a Anna-

Yoh se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Las tres muchachas se alertaron, no sabían que decir o que pensar, era algo raro en Yoh.

-Anna-se escucho que grito Yoh en su cuarto- Despierta, por favor, dime donde esta Anna, donde esta por favor...-

Al principio las muchachas pensaron que Anna estaba en el cuarto de Yoh, y que Yoh se había sorprendido, pero no era eso, parecía que le estaba preguntando donde estaba Anna a una persona, así que por la curiosidad las chicas fueron al cuarto de Yoh y se encontraron que Yoh estaba despertando a una muchacha que estaba dormida en un futón. Eso hizo que pensaran que Yoh tenía amante, otra pensó que era un fantasma y otra pensó que era Anna, pero que se había cambiado algo.

-Por favor despierta y dime donde esta Anna, no la encuentro-decía Yoh a la muchacha de pelo negro piel blanca, delgada, casil igual que Yoh, mas que era mujer y tenía el pelo muy largo y lacio. Sus labios tenían un color rosa que hacia que resaltaran mucho.

-Yoh... ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Jun-

-Ella es mi angelita-dijo Yoh sin importancia-Ella ya estaba aquí cuando desperté...y creo, no estoy seguro UU que las dos personas que estaban dormidas en el cuarto de Anna, son sus dos ángeles-

-O-O ¿Anna tiene dos ángeles?-preguntaron las tres chicas-

-U-U si tiene dos, pero no le digan que se eso...-dijo Yoh-

-¿Por qué no debería de saber?-pregunto Pilika-

-Por que ella no me dijo eso-dijo Yoh-me lo dijo ella-dijo señalando a su angelita-Y creo que Anna no me quería decir...ya saben que es muy comunicativa-

-jejeje si lo sabemos-dijo Tamao-

-Tenemos que encontrar a Anna-dijo Yoh con mirada preocupada-

-Pero Anna se sabe defender sola-dijo Pilika-¿No me digas que piensas que es una débil?-

-Claro que no Pilika-dijo Yoh rápidamente para desmentir eso-Anna es demasiada poderosa, tal vez más que yo...pero es que es peligroso que ande sola sin sus ángeles-

-¿Pero que cosa podría ocurrirle?-pregunto Jun inocentemente-

La mirada de Yoh obscureció y el tono de voz se puso ronca, con preocupación y tristeza.

-Podrían robarle su alma...-

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOcontinuara..._**

Xd perdonenme todos...se que ya paso mas de un mes que no actualizo, pero entre vacaciones, cursos de nivelacion para la prepa y fiestas de "despedida" no tuve demasiado tiempo para escribir, hasta que ya entre a clases...UU aunque deberia de estar pasando apuntes en limpio y haciendo tarea :D jeje.

Bueno, aqui le pido disculpas a todos...y si leen mi otro fic "Lo que me hizo cambia" lo actulizare despues...ya que tengo escrito solo una parte y tenia pensado hacerlo mas largo. Este capitulo tambien tenia pensado hacerlo super mas largo...en donde ya salian todos los angeles, UU pero como se dan cuenta, salieron otras cosas y yo ya queria publicarlo...(impaciente).

Bueno, acontinuacion pondre los review (UU la que yo digo sobre los reviews que me mandaron), del capitulo pasado:

**Yukari:** XD si, en efecto es la historia es un enredo, pero no demasiado dramatico, como novela, ya que la verdad a mi no me gusta las novelas. T-T que bueno que llegue a explicarlo bien, ya que eso era mi meta. UU lo de el por que se enojo Anna, no lo puse aqui, ya que ya queria publicar el capitulo y ademas faltaba mucho mas...(Y-Y no se vale lo se), pero si tiene un por que, muy profundo, pero bueno. gracias por el review.

**Adelicia:** gracias por el review. O-o? secuestrar? otra vez? jeje en efecto parece de esa manera, pero no, no la secuestraran (O-o? eso en verdad no lo se, todo depende de Raul) (El angel malo de Anna). No la habian secuestrado antes, solo se la llevo a la fuerza (XD jaja creo que si fue entonces). T-T me da tristeza cada vez que hago que las personas se hagan bolas...perdoname, pero es que como dije a Yukari, esto en efecto es un enredo, asi que vendran cosas que despues se daran cuenta, o cosas que dije en el pasado eran por algo que pasara en el futuro (Me explique?)...UU bueno. GRacias por leer el fic, ya que es la primera vez que me mandastes un review...

**Hao-fan:** AMIGA QUERIDA! que bueno que me mandastes review XD aunque aparecia que era del primer capitulo...ya lo actualizo por fin. y me dices cuando tienes tu agenda lista jeje.Espero que te guste este capitulo, aunque la verdad es como el empizo de uno Uu me explico?..queria decir que es lo primero de algo...pero bueno no importa, nos vemos despues oks?

**Amadalua: **O-O? te hice reir? wow eso es algo...ya que lo poco comico que puse, se me hacia que solo yo me reiria XD gracias por el comentario jeje, y aqui por fin esta el siguiente capitulo, perdon por tardar mucho T-T, nos vemos.

Ahora no prometo nada de cada cuanto se publicara el fic...ya que tengo un problema en esto ahora...ya que ahora no loe scribo en un cuaderno, si no lo escribo directamente en la compu, cosa que trae problemas cuando tengo muchas ideas pero la estan ocupando. bueno, y ademas...una amiga me medio convencion en poner shonen-ai (horoxLen), cosa que si hare...pero no sabia si nadamas para mis amigas o tambien para todos los demas (quiero decir a las personas que leen el fic). ASi que si no quieren que ponga Shonen-Ai me dicen....

XD nos vemos despues....


	12. Capitulo 11 Una Sola Explicacion

Nota: Lo que estara en cursiva no es de tanta importancia para la historia U-Uu y lo digo por que lo que tiene lo pueden relacionar como HoroxLen asi que mejor pongo advertencia... Y si lo que esta antes y parece HoroxLen es ya su criterio... por que tambien puede ser por preocuparse por su amigo ok? jeje

T-T y puse incompleto el capitulo y sin nombre por que llevo muuucho tiempo sin subir un capitulo asi que... sera algo nuevo jejeje... T-T soy miserable... deje abandonado el fic T-T.. pues aqui los dejo XD y como prometi en mi otro fic ... explica sobre de la "muerte de Anna"... Y espero que no se confundan con los dialogos... si ocurre eso me avisan U-Uu

"**Lo que los demás no notaban"**

Capitulo 11

Hoto-Hoto¿Que demonios haces aquí?- dijo Len parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose donde estaba Horo-Horo y…" ¿Quién es ella?"- Se supone que ya deberías de estar en la pensión¿Qué no sabes que tú hermana se preocupa por ti?-

Horo-Horo se había quedado congelado, en la misma posición en la que había quedado cuando escucho la voz de Len, con la cuchara del helado que estaba comiendo en la boca. La muchacha solo volteo con los ojos, poniendo su codo en la mesa y recargando su rostro en su mano y murmuro algo, que Len alcanzo a escuchar: "Ya se me hacia raro que él no viniera por este"- Len volteo a verla y se le quedo viendo muy serio. La muchacha hizo lo mismo. Horo-Horo volteaba de Len a la muchacha y de la muchacha a Len algo rápido y confundido por las reacciones de los dos.

Hola Len, hace mucho que no te veía- dijo la muchacha con una media sonrisa pero sin quitar su seriedad en su rostro. Len se sorprendió, pero no lo mostró… ¿Cómo sabia que se llamaba así¿Acaso Horo-Horo hablo de el?

Disculpe-dijo Len- pero yo nunca la eh visto a usted-

Por supuesto que nunca me viste- dijo la muchacha de la misma forma que antes.

eh… yo tampoco la había visto antes- dijo Horo-Horo todavía confundido- Pero ella me conoce demasiado bien y creo que a ti también por que yo no le dije tu nombre- dijo con una sonrisa. Len alzo una ceja al ver la reacción de Horo-Horo, despreocupada.

¿Qué?- dijo Len- ¿Acaso ella es tu admiradora secreta?- La muchacha sonrió indiferente

Podrías decir eso…- dijo la muchacha son risa- Pero no lo soy…- Horo-Horo sonrió riéndose levemente con nerviosismo, algo que molesto a Len.

¿A que te refieres entonces?- dijo len molesto

U-U ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?- dijo la muchacha volteando la cara, cerrando los ojos y señalando a Horo-Horo.

O-O ¡A mí! – dijo Horo-Horo- O-o¿Por qué a mi?-

Por que tú ya sabes quien soy- dijo la muchacha- solo que no quieres admitirlo-

Bueno, es que yo…- dijo Horo-Horo pero se paro en seco. Por la acción de Horo-Horo, la muchacha miro a la ventana lo cual hizo que se levantara y se quedara viendo la ventana. Len al ver el comportamiento de los dos les pregunto- ¿Qué sucede¿-

¿Cómo se atreve a salir sola?-Dijo la muchacha medio molesta y después se fue corriendo. Len y Horo-Horo la vieron pasar por la ventana corriendo.

Espera- grito Horo-Horo corriendo hacia la puerta para perseguirla, pero Len alcanzo a detenerlo-

¿Quién es ella?-le pregunto Len

Déjame ir- grito Horo-Horo zafándose de la mano de Len

¿Por qué no me dices quien es ella?-pregunto Len alzando una ceja-

Es mi ángel, OK-dijo Horo-Horo algo desesperado- Así que no hay problema que este con ella o ¿si?- Dijo Horo-Horo mirando molesto a Len. Y con eso Len dejo de insistir, al ver pasar a Horo-Horo pasar por la ventana el también salio corriendo, persiguiendo a los dos.

¡Hey, joven, su helado!- dijo la mesera siguiéndolo con la mirada, después, algo le decía que mirara a la mesa y vio un billete de una cantidad considerada-… bueno, tan siquiera dejaron buena propina ;D-

WWWWWWWWEn otro lugar...WWWWWW

Déjame en paz, tu… ¡TU!-dijo un grito de una muchacha

No te voy a dejar ir, tienes que regresar…- dijo otra voz femenina que mostraba preocupación

Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer- grito enojada y muy molesta la muchacha; ella trataba de zafarse de la mano de la muchacha que no conocía, ella no dejaba libre el brazo de la muchacha, no la dejaría seguir…-

No te dejare ir, tienes que regresar…- dijo la otra muchacha mas como una orden que como un favor

¡ Que no sabes decir otra cosa mas coherente!- grito más enojada la muchacha, zafándose de la mano que sujetaba su brazo, así pudiendo empezar a correr, pero la otra muchacha otra vez la agarro del brazo izquierdo-

¡Que me sueltes!- grito la muchacha enojada, levantando su mano derecha para darle una cachetada a la muchacha que no la dejaba ir. La otra muchacha no se movió, solo se le quedo viendo seriamente, luego cerro los ojos preparándose para la cachetada. Cuando ya había recibido la cachetada, abrió los ojos u volteo su rostro a ver al de la muchacha güera.

¿Ya no estas enojada Anna?- pregunto la otra muchacha

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto Anna, sorprendida, pero ocultándolo un poco -¿Por qué no me dejas ir?- ¡Suéltame! Yo no te conozco-

No te voy a dejar ir- dijo con la misma seriedad que antes

¡Que me sueltes¡Ahora mismo!- le alzo la voz y jalaba su brazo

Anna¿Qué haces aquí? O-o!- pregunto Horo-Horo llegando corriendo donde se encontraba Anna y su angelita-

Anna tenemos que regresar a la casa, si no te puede pasar algo- dijo la muchacha que no la dejaba ir, ya que ella sabia que si Anna estaba sin la compañía de Rodrigo o Raúl le podría pasar algo, no sabia exactamente que pero no quería averiguarlo…-

O-o¿Desde cuando conoces a Anna?- pregunto Horo-Horo a su angelita-

No importa eso… - dijo la angelita – Vamos Anna…-

¿Eh?- se quedo confundido Horo-Horo

¡No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado!- grito Anna, ahora si se había zafado de la muchacha logrando correr rápidamente-

¡Anna!- la siguió la angelita de Horo-Horo-

¿Esa era Anna?- pregunto Len cuando apenas llegaba a un lado del ainu-

Si- dijo Horo-Horo- Y parece que esta en algunos problemas o no se… U-uu tal vez muy molesta…- Así que los dos sin decirse nada para quedar de acuerdo de lo que harían, corrieron atrás de las dos muchachas para ver que era lo que estaba pasando…

¡Anna¿Por qué huyes?- grito la angelita de Horo-Horo-

Por que si- grito sin detenerse Anna-

Dime la verdadera razón- grito la angelita de Horo-Horo algo desesperada, ya que se estaba cansando de correr.

Por que Raúl me va a matar- grito Anna volteando a ver a la muchacha a varios metros de distancia para que así no pudiera detenerla otra vez-

Raúl ?Qué!- pregunto la muchacha sin creer nada de lo que acababa de decir Anna

Lo que escuchaste- grito enojada Anna- El me quiere matar y no voy a dejar que eso pace- dijo algo desesperada-

Horo-Horo y Len llegaron corriendo y se detuvieron cuando vieron a las muchachas cerca.

No voy a dejar que me asesine- grito Anna

Pero… Raúl...- se quedaba sin creer lo que escuchaba, era algo que no tenia sentido, no tenia lógica, Raúl (aunque fuera un maldito la mayoría del tiempo) nunca, nunca, nunca, jamás lastimaría a Anna y mucho menos matar, lo que decía Anna no encajaba… algo estaba mal…

Anna iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento alguien de pelo, ojos, ropa negra, la agarro por la espalda inmovilizándola… ya que su brazo pasaba por el cuello de Anna como ahorcándola.

Así que pensabas que podrías escapar de mi… que podrías huir fácilmente- dijo el muchacha susurrándole con una voz burlona y maliciosa- Tu muy bien sabes que no puedes escapar…- dijo eso y empezó a reírse en tono malévolo, pero su rostro era el mismo… volteo a ver bien a Anna y mostró algo de duda en su rostro, pero cuando olfateo el cabello de Anna dio una media sonrisa y apretó mas fuerte su cuello.

suéltame maldita rata inmunda sin vida- dijo Anna con deprecio y odio en sus ojos y voz-

jajajajaja que chistosa eres… parece que te estas describiendo a ti misma- dijo Raúl agarrando con su otra mano el cabello de Anna y jalándolo hacia atrás para que ella pudiera verlo mejor-

AaaaaH! Baboso…-grito Anna por el dolor que estaba sintiendo… ya que no podía respirar muy bien, pero todavía seguía como si nada… cosa que se le hacia muy raro a la angelita de Horo-Horo, pero al mismo tiempo se le hacia demasiado raro el comportamiento de Raúl-

¡Que te pasa Raúl¿Por qué haces eso!- grito la angelita de Horo-Horo

Horo-Horo y Len se sorprendieron y sin pensarlo dos veces fueron a atacar a Raúl, pero alguien se puso entre ellos y Raúl….

¡En que estas pensando!- Grito molesto Horo-Horo - ¡déjanos ir por Anna¡No dejaremos que haga eso!

Ya entendí por que…- dijo en un medio susurro- no puedo dejarlos hacer eso- dijo la angelita de Horo-Horo cabizbaja, estirando sus brazos hacia los lados para que no pasaran Horo-Horo y Len-

?Acaso piensas que dejaremos que la mate? No permitiremos que le hagan daño…-dijo Len molesto viendo como Raúl la ahorcaba mas…

entonces si no quieren que le hagan daño a "Anna", les digo y les recomiendo que no hagan nada- dijo todavía con mirada fría- Pero… es mejor que se volteen…-

! QUE! – gritaron los 2 muchachos enojados y sin poder creer lo que decía la muchacha-

¡ah!- se escucho que Anna quiso gritar… pero ahora ya estaba llegando a su límite

¡Anna!- gritaron Horo-Horo y Len, pero la angelita de Horo-Horo los detuvo con un campo de energía, pero eso a ella le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo, pero no lo mostraba-… les digo… que… no…- dijo entre cortadamente la muchacha-

¡Déjanos pasar!- gritaron los dos tratando de pasar ahora la barrera de la muchacha, pero cada vez que hacían eso, Horo-Horo también sentía que se cansaba…

Vas a regresar a ser lo que eras…- dijo Raúl a Anna mientras le clavaba un tipo de cuchillo en el corazón por la espalda- un espíritu inservible…- dijo esto sacando el cuchillo- Que quería parecer a mi adorada…- miro al cuerpo que había caído al piso- Nadie puede llegar a ser como Anna, ya que se ella es única- dijo con desprecio al cuerpo… que se convertía en luces, en varios fragmentos de luces. Se alzaban del piso y velozmente se dirigieron a Raúl en forma de remolino se metía en su pecho… como si entrara a ser parte de el…

Horo-Horo y Len estaban pasmados de lo que vieron… otra vez… Anna morir y otra vez que se hacia luces y desaparecía.

La angelita de Horo-Horo había terminado de hacer el campo que no les permitía pasar y estaba en el piso jadeando, aunque lo hacia de una forma discreta… estaba agotada por haber hecho eso, ya que se supone que cuando estaban en forma humana no utilizarían sus poderes.

Raúl se fue acercando a ellos, pero mas en dirección de la muchacha, su compañera y amiga, aunque el no decía eso.

No puedo creer lo débil que eres- dijo Raúl viendo a Horo-Horo-

¿Qué?- pregunto Horo-Horo sin entender nada

no te hablaba a ti… no directamente- dijo Raúl en burla señalando a la muchacha- Le decía a ella- con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Ella no es ninguna débil- dijo Horo-Horo molesto defendiendo a su angelita. Raúl se empezó a reír.

Eres un maldito- dijo Len con una mirada de odio- Ya que ella te ayuda a que mataras a Anna, la tratas así-

Raúl se empezó a carcajear por el comentario. Len solo apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.-Len Tao hablando de agradecimiento- dijo Raúl todavía con su risa, pero ya la estaba controlando- No digas que debo de hacer, cuando tu mismo las contradices con tu comportamientos y acciones- dijo Raúl con una mirada burlona-

Maldita sabandija- grito Len atacando con su Kwon dao a Raúl (¿si se escribe así?) (U-Uu de donde la saco no se. XD imaginación chicos, imaginación… también Horo-Horo tenia su posesión de objetos, u-Uu)… bueno trato, ya que algo invisible no lo permitía.

Yo soy más fuerte que ella en eso de utilizar mis poderes en esta condición, así que no me subestimes- dijo Raúl a Len mofándose de él- Y si estuviera en mi forma natural te mataría sin que te dieras cuenta si estas muerto o no…-

jajajajajaja por favor Raúl- dijo la muchacha que se ponía de pie con tono cínico- Si estuvieras en tu forma normal, ni siquiera pudieras matar a una mosca ¡o mas fácil aun! A ti mismo…- dijo con el mismo tono, pero lo miraba y sonreía de manera burlona y divertida.

Calmadita mi niña, calmadita- dijo Raúl acercándosele y sosteniendo la barbilla de la muchacha - No estas en condiciones de andarte burlando de mi- La muchacha golpeo la mano de Raúl para que la soltara.

No me toques sabandija, nadie puede tocarme y menos un ser insignificante como tu…- dijo la muchacha. En ese comentario Raúl puso cara de "hay si, por favor" (XD como niña popis), pero también con algo de juego, extendió su mano hasta el hombro de la mucha cha tocándolo.

Te estoy tocando- dijo Raúl burlonamente. La muchacha golpeo el brazo de el, pero alzo su otro brazo y toco su otro brazo- Te sigo tocando-

Aaaah! Deja de estar enfadando niñito- dijo molesta la muchacha.

Entonces no digas ridiculeces, aunque en tu caso mas bien diría que no digas estupideces- dijo Raúl

Ay por favor, el niño 'gran cosa' se cree que tiene inteligencia cuando ni siquiera tiene cerebro-

¿Sabes?... Esto se me hace algo familiar- dijo Horo-Horo- Y también la actitud de mi ángel… pero… si no estuviera tan… en shock por lo de Anna… tal vez podría saber…- dijo Horo-Horo con la mirada algo perdida. Len se enfado y separo a los 2 muchachos ya que se empezaron a pelear con palabras y cosas mas pesadas.

Ahora que los 2 niñitos terminaron de discutir- dijo Len fastidiado- ¿Podrán explicar a quien asesinaste o que fue lo que hiciste?...-

Lenny, Lenny, Lenny- dijo Raúl con una sonrisa burlona

¡No me digas así!- grito Len molesto-¡Tu eres un insignificante pedazo de…-

Ah! Ya se de donde se me hace conocida esa actitud jejejeeje- dijo Horo-Horo algo divertido-

Los otros 3 voltearon a verlo con mirada de 'que tonto', pero su angelita después se sonrojo, volteo a ver el piso y puso su mano es su cachete apenada. – Mi querido es bien tontito, pero bien bonito- dijo sonrojadose un poco mas, dejando salir un suspiro-

si, claro- dijeron Len y Raúl al mismo tiempo-

Claro que si- dijo Horo-Horo con una sonrisa, acercándose a su angelita-Yo todavía no te pongo un nombre ¿verdad?- dijo abrazándola.

… Ah! Que… que…. Que lin… ¡Suéltame! Oó-la muchacha se puso mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

¿Acaso no quieres que te siga abrazando y que te ponga un nombre que a mi me gusta?- dijo Horo-Horo recargándose en el hombro de su ángel sin dejarla de abrazar.

¿Podrías dejar de ser tan lindo?- le pregunto su angelita apenada

Pero si a ti te gusta que sea así…- dijo Horo-Horo- si me explicas que fue lo que paso con Anna hago todo lo que tú quieras-

Len y Raúl solo le daban una mirada de enfado a los dos, pero Len también tenia una media sonrisa… ya que pensó que Horo-Horo estaba tratando saber de una buena vez que fue lo que ocurrió… y estaba en lo correcto.

Uú ¿Solo si te digo, me dejaras ir, verdad?- pregunto la angelita algo molesta, pero todavía sonrojada-…u lo siento Raúl… pero es que no aguanto mas estar así de nerviosa-

Ooó ni te atrevas a decir nada… ò-ó vas a arruinar lo que tengo que hacer… y eso incluye a lo que hará Rodrigo U-ú así que guarda silencio- dijo Raúl molesto

Pero yo soy una persona confiable¿verdad mi niña?- dijo Horo-Horo de manera infantil y dulce-

O-O!- reacción de la angelita de Horo-Horo y Len, la reacción de Raúl fue mandarle una mirada asesina al igual que pensaba "Maldito empalagoso, con lo 'dulce' que se comporta con ella, ya va ha saber…".

Aaaah¡Déjame! TT Estoy nerviosa… YY- decía la muchacha mas roja que nunca-

Vamos, dime- dijo Horo-Horo acercándose a la muchacha a su mejilla y moviéndose como si estuviera acariciándola (XD como a Koloro) (su rostro).

o ¡Esta bien, esta bien! Déjame, déjame!- gritaba su angelita ya que estaba demasiada roja y temblaba del nerviosismo, cosa que era nuevo para ella y no le gustaba del todo…

"maldita"- pensó Len"Que demonios estoy pensando"-

O-ó ?Le vas a decir si o no!- grito Len, ya que se estaba desesperando por no recibir respuestas… y se sentía medio celoso… que no lo abrazaran de la misma manera…

òoó No les digas- grito Raúl mas molesto

ò-ó Dile ya, si no te vas a poner mas nerviosa- dijo Len mirando de una manera asesina- u-u mas de lo que ya estas.

Diiiiimeeeee, andale preciosa, hermosa- dijo Horo-Horo volteándola a ver y parecía que sus labios rozaban los oídos de la muchacha, Horo-Horo tenía planeado hacerla que se pusiera nerviosa hasta que dijera que fue lo que le paso a Anna… (XD que malillo).

O-O Ah! #o# Esta bien, esta bien ya te diré T-T- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos del nerviosismo, agacho su cabeza, pero se alcanzo a ver que callo una lagrima-

O-o jajaja, nunca me imagine ver lagrimas de ti querida infante-dijo Raúl en tono de burla-

Déjala que se calme Hoto-Hoto, no era para que la pusieras tan así…- dijo Len

Gracias por… eso… pero no le digas Hoto-Hoto- dijo la muchacha- si me sueltas te digo- dijo la muchacha viendo a Horo-Horo medio suplicante…

Pero yo quiero estar así- dijo Horo-Horo con una dulce sonrisa, sin dejarla de abrazar… pero ya no juntaba su rostro con el de ella, para alivio de la muchacha

como tu quieras Horo-Horo-kun- dijo la muchacha algo embobada-

"maldito aprovechado"-pensaron Len y Raúl-

si le vas a decir, díselo ya- dijo Raúl- ù-ú podría ayudarte a explicar…-

¿Desde cuando muy caritativo?- pregunto la muchacha. Raúl se acerco un poco y le dijo en el oído para que solo ella escuchara, ya que no quería decirlo para que los otros dos lo escucharan…- ù-ú desde… que recordé algo que me dije hace mucho tiempo- le susurro Raúl

¿Qué?- pregunto la muchacha sin disminuir su tono de voz. Raúl dio una media sonrisa, con una mirada burlona le susurro- Que si un día veía una lágrima de ti U-U te ayudaría a que no pasara eso otra vez…-

Q-Q Anna tenia razón, Raúl… uu Eres tierno cuando quieres y te conviene…- dijo la muchacha sonriendo-

si claro- dijo Len molesto- y mas lindo se ve cuando esta matando a Anna-

Raúl no asesino a nadie- dijo la angelita de Horo-Horo todavía roja, Horo-Horo la seguía abrazando-

¿Entonces como se le llama quitarle la vida a una persona?- dijo Len molesto.

ù-ú yo nunca lastimaría a Anna…- dijo Raúl algo distante, ya que no quería que los demás lo escucharan

¿Lo ves?- dijo la muchacha-

déjalo pues…ù-u no tienes que repetirlo…- dijo molesto Raúl, cruzo sus brazos y cerro los ojos- Lo que según ustedes 'asesine', no fue nada mas ni nada menos que un sentimiento de Anna o mejor explicado, algo que Anna desearía ser… ù-u bueno, algo que una parte de ella quiere hacer…ù-ú bueno, mas explicito… es como si tuviera muchas personalidades y ahora están dispersas por ahí… aunque no las puedas ver a simple vista, aparecen de poco a poco… y yo tengo la responsabilidad de volverlas al lugar de donde vienen, que es de la mente/ sentimientos de Anna… ù-u ya que fue mi culpa que sucediera que aparecieran 'esas' que quieren ser Anna… pero nunca podrían hacer eso, nunca…-

¿Lo ven?... es muy lindo…- dijo la muchacha menos nerviosa de lo que estaba… pero con una gran sonrisa

u-u así que…- empezó a decir Len-… las 2 Annas anteriores… ¿Eran solo como un tipo de ilusión?-

Si quieres decirle así… si-contesto Raúl-

Pero… ¿Entonces donde esta Anna?- pregunto Horo-Horo sin dejar de abrazar a su ángel, ya que le gustaba estar cercas, ya que le hacia sentir mucha felicidad y paz-

Emmm… Anna esta dormida… en la casa- dijo Raúl

No puede ser- dijo Len serio-Anna se levanta muy temprano siempre por que…-

u-u pero si uno no duerme cuando usualmente tiene su siesta… termina durmiendo por la mañana- dijo Raúl-

U-U ya que él, Rodrigo y otro… aparecieron antes que yo…- menciono la muchacha- Pudieron platicar sobre temas… que les era importantes…-

¿Rodrigo?-pregunto –Len

O-o quien es Rodrigo?- pregunto Horo-Horo

u-u Rodrigo y Raúl son los ángeles guardianes de Anna…- explico la muchacha algo seria, pero con el mismo sonrojo- Raúl vendría siendo como 'el malo' y Rodris como 'el bueno', ya que en proporción o pensamientos tiene los mas oscuros y engreídos pensamientos de Anna… uu claro, y por eso Raúl los controla… y Rodris al contrario, tiene los mas lindos, tiernos y felices pensamientos de Anna… pero no por eso uno es mas poderoso que el otro… tienen la misma energía de Anna para protegerla…uu Pero Anna puede controlarlos y ordenarlos sin problema alguno… ellos solo pueden darle ideas de que hacer… es cuestión de Anna cual ejemplo o idea seguir…-

¿Y por que yo solo te tengo a ti?- pregunto Horo-Horo, y volvió a hablar con una sonrisa dulce- No es que me este quejando, contigo es suficiente, pero no estaría mal tener a dos lindas angelitas a mi lado jejejeje…-

o-o por que yo no tengo problemas al estar con tus pensamientos malos… además por que alguien nos asigno así…-dijo la muchacha

Así que el Hoto-Hoto también tiene su lado oscuro- dijo Len con tono y mirada burlona. Horo-Horo y su angelita se le quedaron mirando asesinamente y le dijeron al mismo tiempo- ¡Que es Horo-Horo!

ù-u como si algún día les hiciera caso en que es lo que tengo que decir o hacer- dijo Len cruzando sus brazos-

ùu ojala Jenny no se le ocurra aparecer en este momento en la pensión… por que si no Len tendría que ir ahora mismo… y nosotros no podremos ayudarlo- dijo la muchacha medio seria-

Es cierto…- dijo Raúl acercándosele a Len- no sabemos como se ponga o que es lo que puede decir cuando esta vulnerable…- dijo Raúl agachando su rostro hasta la de Len-Mejor a que regresar lo antes posible a la pensión… no sea que el pico morado se quede sin protección en un momento dado- dijo Raúl volteando a otro lugar pero dándole un golpecito con su dedo a la frente de Len, cosa que hizo que se sorprendiera y se hiciera un paso para atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos.

jajajajaja pico morado- se burlo Horo-Horo- buena Raúl- dijo guiñándole un ojo

o-ó dejen de estar burlándose de mi…- dijo Len enojado… pero sus ojos estaban cristalinos, como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche o apunto de llorar.

¿O-O¿Len?- pregunto Horo-Horo sorprendido y estupefacto viendo que Len mostraba tristeza y que estaba a punto de llorar. Iba soltando lentamente a su angelita del abrazo que la tenia prisionera.

OoO oh no… ¡Len va ha llorar!- grito la muchacha súper preocupada-

oh no… se va ha acabar el mundo- dijo Raúl sarcásticamente con una gota en su frente al ver que su amiga se iba a poner nerviosa y desesperada. Ella volteo a verlo molesta.

Déjenme en paz Horo-Horo- dijo Len volteando su rostro a otro lado – Q-Q ¡Que demonios me pasa! Yo no lloro¡Yo nunca lloro!-

ò-ó Raúl tonto- dijo molesta la muchacha- ¡Que no te das cuenta que la angelita de Len, nuestra amiga ya apareció por completo en la pensión! Ooó y ?Len esta aquí! Nosotros no lo podemos proteger…-

¿Y que demonios quieres que haga?- dijo Raúl sin el mas mínimo de las preocupación, solo los observaba a los tres con molestia.

_ToT ?por que estoy llorandoo¡Estoy muy enojado¡No quiero llorar… No te me acerques Hoto-Hoto…- decía Len algo desesperado por que no podía contener sus lagrimas… parecía que nunca dejarían de brotar lagrimas…_

_QoQ ?que te pasa Len¡Me estas asustando!- dijo Horo-Horo preocupado, abrazándolo por enfrente, quedando la cabeza de Len cercas de su cuello XD ya que esta mas peque-_

_T-T Que me sueltes, soy débil y tengo miedo- dijo Len en una voz muy débil-_

_OoO aaaaaaaah- grito histérica la muchacha- ò-ó ¡Llévatelo al maldito carro Horo-Kun!_

_ToT no te preocupes mi Len, yo estoy aquí para protegerte- dijo Horo-Horo abrazando a Len con mas fuerza-_

_Y este tonto también esta preocupado que ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que dice- dijo Raúl observando a los 2 muchachos que estaban abrazados; uno tratando de calmar al otro, y el otro tratando de alejar al que lo trataba de calmar… Y la muchacha jalándose el cabello de lo histérica y preocupada que estaba._

_ToT aléjate Horo-Horo- dijo Len todavía llorando- A ti no te importo, no te importa lo que me pase¡No te importa nada que sea referente a mi!-_

_QoQ ¡Len!- dijo Horo-Horo dolido y con lagrimas en los ojos por lo que dijo Len y por su cambio drástico de sentimientos-Q-Q-_

_ò-ó ¡Llévatelo al maldito carro¡YA!- grito la muchacha viendo como es que los dos estaban en llanto-_

_…Que no te acuerdas que nosotros no le decimos que hacer, solo sugerimos…- dijo Raúl como si nada viendo a su amiga- u-u solo harán lo que nosotros le digamos con eso de las pruebas… pero eso es otra cosa, nada que ver con esto…-_

_ToT ¡Es cierto!-dijo la muchacha dejando salir unas lagrimas- ò-o maldito cuerpo humano inútil y sus malditos químicos 'hormonas' o como se llamen… no me dejan pensar y hacer las cosas como las hago…-_

_Además de que te cambia tu estado emocional…- dijo Raúl con una sonrisa viendo a su amiga. La muchacha solo trataba de controlarse, sin lograrlo- T-T… Es cierto… ya que yo soy seria- dijo la muchacha-_

_ToT ya no llores Len- dijo Horo-Horo- No te asustes o lo que sea que te paso, estas bien…-_

_ToT no, te equivocas- dijo Len agachando la cabeza tratando de alejarla de la vista de Horo-Horo- Yo nunca estaré bien… ya que yo…- volteo a ver a Horo-Horo con mucho dolor… Horo-Horo vio ese dolor y se sintió peor de lo que ya se sentía por no poder ayudar a Len- Ya que yo… nunca podré… nunca…-_

_ù-u Horo-kun, querido…-empezó la muchacha- ¿No crees que si lo llevas junto con su angelita Len estará mejor y no estaría sufriendo ahorita?...-_

_QoQ es cierto… Len- dijo Horo-Horo secando sus lagrimas y luego las de Len- Ya no llores Len, te llevare a la pensión, hay esta tu angelita y estarás bien… ya veras que todo estará mejor- Y con eso lo acerco mas a él abrazándolo con mas fuerza- ò-o ¿Dónde esta el carro Len?- pregunto Horo-Horo_

_No lo vas a conducir tu- dijo Len en sollozo, dándole una mirada asesina-_

_òoó ¡Dale las malditas llaves!- grito la muchacha algo desesperada por que se estaba preocupando por lo que podía pasarle a Len y a su amiga…-_

_ù-u si que te alteras en estado de humano, amiga- dijo Raúl calmado, acercándose a su amiga y poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la muchacha-…calmate…-_

_Vamos Len… ¿Acaso quieres seguir llorando?- dijo Horo-Horo a Len, mirándolo con mucha ternura-_

_Q-Q… Y-Y Déjame en paz- dijo Len- Déjenme solo- Y siguió llorando sin prestarle atención a los demás, pero luego como que algo lo sorprendió y levanto su vista- ¿Qué, que… ¿Por qué llore?- dijo medio confundido Len- ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente¿Qué fue lo que dije?- preguntaba Len dejando de llorar lentamente… solo se veía que sus ojos no dejaban de salir lagrimas, pero ya tenia un comportamiento mas serio-_

_O-O ¡Que!- dijeron Horo-Horo y la muchacha-_

_Ya era hora… si él no iba a ella, ella venia a él…- dijo Raúl calmado, volteando a con la vista un lado. Ya que empezó a entender la reaccion de Len-_

_Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen Leeeeeeeeen Leen- se escuchaba la voz de una muchacha que gritaba- Leeeeen…-_

_O-O¿Qué?- se quedo la angelita de Horo-Horo- ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?-_

_Len estaba sufriendo… según esto… ¿Cómo es que ella no lo iba a sentir?...- dijo Raúl-_

_¡Leeeeeen!- todos vieron que una muchacha que corría con una gran velocidad, se le acercaba a Len. Tenia el cabello castaño hasta la cintura y lo tenia ondulado, lo que hacia que se le viera con movimiento al correr XD como si estuviera en una película. Su físico parecía una de dos: uno- que era una niña atrapada en un cuerpo de una mujer, o dos- una mujer con facciones y mentalidad infantil… lo cual le hacia ver muy linda, y al mismo tiempo ternura. Pero lo que mas se notaba eran sus caderas… ya que parecía muy flaca. Ella corría a Len con los brazos estirados. Horo-Horo se separo un poco de Len y Len solo se quedaba estupefacto… algo de el quería correr junto con ella también… pero su parte conciente estaba confusa y no sabia quien era… pero tenia la idea… pero no estaba seguro._

_Cuando la muchacha llego con Len, lo abrazo como si fueran amigos o novios que llevaban mucho tiempo de no verse… Ella sollozo mientras acercaba más el abrazo- Leeen, no llores mi niño, no llore… si tu no quieres llorar no te tienes que forzar, aunque de vez en cuando no dolería demasiado… si es que no te lo hubieras embotellado todo- la muchacha lo abrazo con mayor fuerza por la cintura-_

_O-O ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Horo-Horo-_

_T-T que alivio…- dijo la angelita de Horro-Horo- Ya no estoy preocupada… U-U ella es la angelita de Len…_

_Se nota que lo quiere mucho…- dijo Horo-Horo con una sonrisa y mirada llena de ternura- U-U venir corriendo desde la pensión hasta aquí… U-U que cansancio-_

_Eres un flojo Horo-Horo querido…- dijo su angelita- ¿Acaso no harías lo mismo?- pregunto la muchacha bajando la voz a un susurro-_

_O-o ¿Que dijiste?- pregunto Horo-Horo, ya que no alcanzo a escuchar lo ultimo. Horo-Horo volteo a ver a Len y a su angelita "Len dejo de llorar…" pensó alegre. Aunque después vio que la angelita subió sus brazos hasta el cuello de Len haciendo que este se agachara… ya que después se dio cuenta era para algo… la angelita de Len le murmuraba algo en el oído. Horo-Horo reacciono de varias formas, ya que quería saber que era lo que le estaba diciendo, pero no se enteraría._

_Len- murmuro la angelita de Len al muchacho -… ¿Quieres que te ayude para que no sigas sintiendo lo que sientes?- dijo la muchacha tratando de controlar sollozos. Len se sorprendió que esta muchacha estuviera tan cerca y abrazándolo de esa manera… pero, es que el sentía, que de alguna forma ella lo conocía a él, mas de lo que él a si mismo._

_si… no quiero seguir llorando y sintiendo esto- dijo Len_

_Ten en cuenta que este sentimiento no dejara de existir en ti… solo… te dejare que actúes como tu quieres... como yo siempre lo eh hecho… y que tal vez… tendrás que combatirlo tu solo para que desaparezca por completo- dijo su angelita_

_U-U esta bien… nada mas no quiero confundirme mas- dijo Len abrazándola con un poco mas de fuerza y delicadeza._

_Mjem… lo se, te conozco muy bien- dijo su angelita abrazándolo mas fuerte- Yo llorare por ti…-_

_Y así fue que ella empezó a llorar apoyándose en el pecho de Len, el le dio un fuerte abrazo y la soltó para cargarla- Gracias- le murmuro Len mostrándole una sonrisa a la muchacha._

_U-U Me lo imaginaba…- dijo Raúl- Bueno¿Nos vamos?... ya quiero ver a Anna… uú ya tal vez a Yoh- dijo esto con una sonrisa maliciosa-_

_¿Sabes, A veces me asustas- dijo la angelita de Horo-Horo-Pero lo que mas me asusta es esa muchacha con su cambio repentino de carácter…-dijo señalando a la angelita de Len que se encontraba en brazos de él…-_

_Oo? Len… estas bien- pregunto Horo-Horo- ¿Y ella, esta bien?-_

_Uu si Hoto-Hoto vámonos a la pensión… de seguro tu hermana a de estar matando a todos por que no regresas…-_

_es cierto…- dijo entre sollozos la angelita de Len- Me… mando… que te… dijera que… vinieras… pronto…-_

_Uú Por que no me deja ser libre?- pregunto Horo-Horo algo incomodo-_

_Es por... que te... quiere mucho- dijo la muchacha que estaba sollozando-_

_Ya, ya, ya… no trates de hablar- dijo Len con voz reconfortante a la muchacha, obligándola a que se apoyara en su pecho-… Ya estaremos en la pensión- Raúl, Horo-Horo y la angelita de Horo-Horo vieron con sorpresa la reacción de Len pero no comentaron nada…-_

_¿Nos vamos a ir en esa cosa que le dicen carro?- dijo Raúl no muy feliz… ya que no le agradaban esos "carros"_

_Que tiene mi carro-pregunto Len con mirada asesina-_

_No se preocupen – dijo Horo-Horo- El carro es muy seguro, lo que no es seguro es el que lo maneja-_

_Tienes algún problema de que yo maneje- dijo molesto Len-_

_Sssh… no grites… te vez mas tierno cuando estas calmadito…- dijo la angelita de Len poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Len para que no discutiera con Horo-Horo-… además…-luego puso una cara de alegría e ingenuidad- por que me vas a dejar manejar a mi verdad Lencito?-_

_O-O que!- dijeron los demás_

_Andale… nunca eh manejado un "carro"—dijo suplicante la angelita de Len-_

_CON MAYOR RAZÓN- dijo Len- mejor el inepto de Horo-Horo que tu…-_

_Oó que tratas de decir con eso?- pregunto molesto Horo-Horo_

_Andale… si… déjame manejaaaar- seguía insistiendo la angelita de Len_

_¿Qué fue lo que dije?- pregunto Len a su angelita como si fuera una niña que le estaban diciendo que no le comprarían algo…-_

_Uu que nuuu…- dijo la angelita de Len-_

_De todos modos yo me voy caminando, gracias – dijo la angelita de Horo-Horo una vez que ya se encontraban cercas del carro-_

_Vamos, será divertido y no te pasara nada- dijo Horo-Horo_

_Eso… no me convence…- dijo la angelita de Horo-Horo_

_Ni a mí… además de que eso sonó raro…- dijo Raúl_

_Bueno pues… quédense todos en la calle y váyanse caminando- dijo Len_

_no seas malo Len…- dijo Horo-Horo- yo los convenzo… verdad mi niña? –le pregunto Horo-Horo a su angelita abrazándola-_

_o-o sí… este… bien… me subo en el carro… y tu también Raúl- dijo la angelita de Horo-Horo_

_Si… algo que será nuevo… no le tengo miedo- dijo Raúl hablándose mas a si mismo que a los demás-_

_…Si… ok vamonos- dijo Len abriendo la puerta y poniendo a su angelita en asiento del co-piloto-_

_Si… quien sabe que cosas hayan pasado jejeje- dijo Horo-Horo abriendo la puerta a su angelita y a Raúl-_

* * *

Continuara pronto..._ T-T eso espero... _

Anna-Chan-Kyoyama: amiga! T-T no podremos vernos en vacaciones ToT pero es mejor que no te arriesgues a ir sola T-T oks... muchas gracias por dejar review en el capitulo anterior y espero que tan siquiera este capitulo sea de algo util... T-T si puedes leerlo claro esta... T-T te extraño mucho y espero que ya no estes tan ocupada en el MSN T-T... XD y que no se te haya olvidado demasiado el fic XD jajaja ya que fue demasiado tiempo U-Uuuu

Solcito: XD pues por el MSN me dijiste que continuara U-Uu y pues ya la mayoria lo leiste yap U-Uuu... y pues... T-T esperop que estes bien... que todo salga mejor T-T... cuidate mucho... en el siguiente capitulo es sobre lo que paso con Yoh y Anna T-T.

Bye-Bye Cuidense mucho todos y felices vacaciones XD o si no, solo pasansela bien ... Bye-Bye

T-T


End file.
